Make my heart sing :For I cannot:
by Admerxin13
Summary: Born mute, Kirstin Jackson has always dreamed of singing;even having people understand her! But when her half sister is wished away,Kirstin finds that one fictional man CAN understand o bad he's the one she's trying to defeat...JarethxOc Orig. song!
1. The Wish

The Wish

Never had I sung a song, or tasted my first word in my mouth. It was numb and lifeless there, as if dead. I was mute as a mime since birth, but you get used to it.

I was to be watched the night of my seventeenth birthday by my older sister, Elisabeth. Meanwhile, our parents went out on a business dinner, not to return until well after midnight.

Whoopee.

She'd made me clean the house from dusty attic to grimy basement before she allowed even a thought of bed for me.

Just having finally finished the last chore, handwashing all the dishes from the day-despite our fully functional dishwasher- she came into the room holding a trashcan full of my books. "Oh, I'm throwing out those old books of yours. They're gone!"

She laughed, standing behind me with the trashcan opened towards me, showing all my favorite books including the novel that'd been my comfort for years.

The Blood red cover and gold emblazed script "The Labyrinth" caught my eyes. My wet hands snatched up the book from the top in a moment.

"Really, you don't need these anymore. You're an adult. Give up those stupid imaginings and come over to the real world."

And then she crossed the line.

"No wishes come true. Especially not for some mute little girl. You can't make a wish if you can't talk!" She cackled in my face.

Furious, I wrote on a whiteboard at hand, "I wish the goblins would take you away! Right now!" and turned it to my older sister. At the same moment, lightning struck directly outside as a sudden storm kicked up.

When the blinding flash passed, Elisabeth had disappeared into thin air.

I saw a shadow at the glass door behind me, and I heard the flapping of ings at the door, turned to see an owl attempting to get inside, out of the storm.

In an unseen gust of wind, the owl swept in, fluttering about my head mockingly, then turning and when it reached the door, another flash came.

When the flash dissipated, in place of the owl stood a man in a long black cloak with a high collar. He had flowing blonde, layered hair and bright eyes that defied common logic- one was crystal blue, the other dark chocolate.

I felt my eyes widen at the sight of him. I knew immediately who he was: Jareth, The Goblin King.

He didn't look 40, like in the movie with David Bowie, but more of twenty and he smirked at me after a moment.

"Hello, Kirstin." His deep, enchanting voice carried close to me, purring in my ears.

I watched him walk up to me, long legs eating up the distance between us like it was nothing.

I knew somehow that he heard the question in my head. _**You took my sister?**_

His grin widened as he circled around me. "Of course. It was what you wished for." I felt my hair lift by his large, warm hands.

"Such lovely hair. Not red, not brown, and not golden, but random mixes of the three; changing every day…" He whispered in my ear. I whirled on him, finding him nearly to the window.

_**I suppose I would have to make a deal with you to get her back.**_ Maybe he's reading my mind? Anything's possible with this man.

"Correct and correct. I can read your mind. A newfound gift of mine." I blinked.

_**Will you allow me one thing before I take the offer?**_ I couldn't believe that he could do this. For once, I didn't have to struggle to communicate.

Jareth's face lost some of his warmth at the mention of my going in the Labyrinth, but he nodded consent.

I slowly walked toward him. _**I want to make a deal…**_ I thought.

"Before we get on to that, answer me one thing. Why do you want that horrible half sister of yours back?" He stepped back as he asked, getting closer to the glass door.

_**She was always Mom's favorite. I know I was never the one on her mind.**_ I looked down, but looked back up to follow Jareth. We somehow came to a moor with a view of the Labyrinth just beyond the dried, fall colored landscape.

"Hmmm…" Jareth's eyes brightened as a thought crossed his mind. "You were saying about a wager…"

_**And what would I be wagering…?**_ I raised an eyebrow.

"You, taking her place as captive if you lose. And I will be quick to note to you directly that those who are taken as payment for wishes do not always become goblins. I can be generous, and would show that to you."

I nod, silent, of course.

"Well?"

I look up at him. _**What about your side of the deal?**_

"I will give you one wish, free of charge. That is, _if_ I lose our wager."

With that, he disappeared. I already knew that he'd just intentionally wasted a good bit of my time. Sighing, I began the short walk to the wall enclosing the labyrinth. _**Here we go- Off to save the day, **_I thought.

_**Wait a sec, **_I thought and stopped walking towards the Labyrinth. _**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK TO GET IN THE LABYRINTH?**_

* * *

LOL couldn't resist putting that as the end of the chappie!

So, yeah, I was inspired to do this story because I've been officially mute for the past THREE DAYS because my GD throat is an ass to me. *sighs*

* * *

Redid this chapter, for those interested or new, the old version was very mismatched and noob-ish. Hope you understand/can appreciate the change!


	2. So Im a little lost

So I'm a little lost! (Or the First Hour)

Last chapter~

_**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK TO GET IN THE LABYRINTH?**_

_

* * *

_

_Okay_, I thought as I stood outside the labyrinth gates, _where's Haggy… or whatever his name is?_

I had looked around for a few moments, and then decided that I would climb over the wall using a tree nearby.

"And what do you think you're doing?" the voice made me falter and fall from the tree, into a pair of arms.

I opened my eyes to see a man glaring down at me. His green-blue eyes reminded me of the ocean in summer, and his hair! It was a jewel toned aqua!

I realized he was waiting for me to speak, and immediately my hand flew up to my throat to tap it, signaling my disability.

Those enticing eyes widened then he stood me up on my own, backing away a step.

He cleared his throat pointedly. "Well, I suppose it's my fault then. I was off on break. The entrance is there." He pointed with one thin finger, and I could swear it had webbing on it.

I nodded thanks, and walked in, but he followed. "My names Mercutio, by the way," He told me with a sidelong glance. (That name belongs to Shakespeare)

I nodded once again, and began down the right path, continuing the same path as Sarah in the movie.

I saw a stick and some dirt and waved Mercutio over. 'Was there ever a girl named Sarah that went into the Labyrinth?' I write carefully.

Mercutio nodded, "Yes… We don't usually talk of her because she's the only one to ever solve the Labyrinth. Jareth was quite sore after that little game of his. He even sent the last gatekeeper to the bog of eternal stench: banished for helping her win."

I nodded, writing, 'Thanks, Mer." He blushed at the nickname.

'Oh, and are you a nymph or something?' I wrote again.

Mercutio laughed at this, and reached out to rub my hair.

"So perceptive! No wonder you've peaked the King's interest, even if you can't speak."

I glared at this, but walked away, waving. I continued until I couldn't walk any farther.

Slumping against the wall, I sat on the ground and heard a little voice.

"'Allo"

I looked to my right, saw a cute little worm, and waved.

He… er, it had poufy green hair, not blue like the worm in the movie. Maybe he was different?

"Why don't you come inside and meet the missus?" He asked politely.

I shook my head, wishing for the billionth time in my life that I could speak, even for a moment.

The worm looked at me, "Oh, you're the mute girl that's quite caught the king's attention, eh? Well then you must be seeking the center, eh?"

I laughed in my head at his cuteness as I nodded.

He smiled up at me, saying, "You know that these walls don't just go on forever, do you?"

Again, I nodded to the worm. To show my knowledge, I walked across the path to the opposite wall, walking 'through' the wall.

"Ah, yes you are a smart one, eh? I suggest you take the path to the right. The last girl did, and I heard she got through mighty happily."

Nodding my thanks, I walked on to the right pathway.

_**Why must these things always be complicated?**_ I wondered when I saw what lay ahead of me.

Ahead on the path, was something I'd never seen in the movie. A dark area of the path had a small tent, about the size of a bathroom, lying in the shadow.

_**Is anyone in there?**_ I couldn't help but ask myself.

Sighing, I decided I might as well look; it was in my path anyway… And it looked harmless enough…

_**But, then**_, I thought, _**that's the thing in this place: Nothing's ever as it seems.**_

But I went in anyway. Why not, it's in my path.

As soon as entered, though, I felt a bit strange. The air was heavy; humid and heavy.

Looking around, I saw a small settee, and sat in it, attempting to act as if it felt fine.

"And who're you?" A light, airy voice asked from behind me making me tilt my head in the direction, jumping a bit. I'd thought the tent was empty.

_**There's that 'nothing's as it seems' coming to bite me in the butt,**_ I thought as I took in the woman before me.

Hair a fiery red and eyes a sharp blue, the woman seemed to have a bird-like appearance: nose slightly too crooked and hooked, pupils too small for her broad face.

I tapped my throat, yet again, habit as I'm mute. The woman cackled. "I can cure that, sweetie. The cure last for an entire day, and then, if you can't make the deadline, I get your voice back." She said with a gravely voice, "Just give me something in return…"

Her hand swept up to my face. "Like your eyes… or, if not those, some of your hair."

A small bottle of red liquid popped into my hands while I thought.

Before I could nod in agreement, the left side of the tent burst into flames, and the woman disappeared with a scream.

Two hands pulled me out of the burning mess, coughing the entire time, and then blacking out, still clutching the potion.

When I woke up, I found aqua in my face. _**Mercutio…**_

Mercutio's bright eyes met mine, and he sighed, whether in relief or exasperation, I don't know.

"You stupid girl; I knew you'd get into trouble sooner or later." He sighed. I sat up from the ground I'd been laid on.

Glaring at the bluenette, I stood slowly then realized that the bottle was still in my hands.

The red stuff inside looked somewhat sinister in the light, and Mer got a look at it. "Throw that away! Potions from Jacana are never trustworthy and always have a horrible catch!"

I nodded, but only pretended to throw the bottle. What if I needed that later?

"Alright, girl, Get on your way before Jareth comes and kills me for helping you." Mercutio stood from where he'd been sitting, quickly walking back from where he came.

A sharp whistle, though, made him cringe.

He turned back to me. "What now?"

Flinching at his sharp tone, I pointed first to him, then me, then to the castle.

His eyes widened after a moment. "There's no way I'm going to help you; especially after what happened to the last gatekeeper!"

With a little pout on my face, I began to sniff pathetically. "No."

_**Ugh, fine, I'll just have to use my last resort,**_I thought quickly.

Before he could do anything at all, I ran at him, using as much of my leg power as I could, and knocked him over.

"Hey! What was that for?"

I used my jacket (tied around my waist until then) to tie his hands behind him. _**Ha!**_

I got off him, pulling him up as I went (which, let me tell you, was NOT easy, since he was about six feet tall!).

Arms akimbo (hands on hips), I looked up at him with on eyebrow raised.

"Pfft! You call this binding? I can get out of this in no time!" Mercutio bragged.

And so for the next ten or so minutes I dragged him by the front of his shirt while he tugged at the triple knot I'd made of the sleeves, him giving me directions whenever I poked his side.

* * *

Well, at least this one is longer than the last one!

And whoever left a review saying I don't have enough details, thanks for your input, but it was kinda rude how you put it. If you're reading this, please at least TRY to be nice.

Remember: I don't HAVE to write for your entertainment. I f you don't like it, just go away, ok? No need to be mean.


	3. Maybe this was a bad idea

Maybe this was a bad Idea (or the Second Hour)

**Last Chapter:**

"**Pfft! You call this binding? I can get out of this in no time!" Mercutio bragged.**

**And so for the next ten or so minutes I dragged him by the front of his shirt while he tugged at the triple knot I'd made of the sleeves, him giving me directions whenever I poked his side.**

The doors were starting to give me a headache. Don't get me wrong, I love the scottish accent, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Are ye not going te ask then? Comon, lassie! Don't ye need te get te the castle?" the one in red asked.

Rubbing my temples, I poked Mercutio's side harshly.

"Hey! You're going to give me a bruise!"

Glaring at the annoyingly loud nymph, I grabbed a rock and spelled out my request in the sand underfoot.

Yeah, I've been noticing that whenever I need to talk to someone, there's a convenient rock or twig and some sand. Aww... don't it just make your butthole pucker?

-anyway...

With a sigh, Mer quickly asked the rapidly talking blue doorman, "Answer, door. Does Kirsten feel like she has to go to the center?"

The door didn't hesitate to reply with a quick, "Aye."

He turned to the red one, "You, same question."

"Nay," He responded hesitantly, "She doesn't want her sister back!"

And with that, I turned back to the blue door and motioned him open. _**Open says me, yada yada yada**_**...**

I pushed Mercutio out ahead of me and, seeing him go through safely, followed with light feet.

An abrupt **snap** alerted me to the dropping sensation I had before rough hands grabbed me.

_**Ow! That hurts! Damnnit, Jareth! That's cheating!**_ I think as I wince at their grip.

"So, girl do you want to go up-" Some hands made a face with others pointing up, "Or down?" Another group made a different face and pointed the said way.

I pulled at one hand, and holding it flat, made and up arrow with my finger.

Yet another group made a shocked face, saying, "She wants to go up! No one ever wants to go up!"

A mustached hand-face exclaimed near my head, "That's impossible! Are you sure?"

I brought another hand back and pointed it up again.

"No doubt here. This girl wants to go up!" The first face stated.

"But she can't! No one's supposed to go up!" The mustached one said again.

The fat face said, "Then she has to go down!"

_**No**_! I screamed in my head when they released me, laughing as I fell into the black nothingness that is an obliette.

* * *

_"She did WHAT?" Kirsten winced as her mother's screech could be heard throughout the house. _

_Unfortunately for her, she had been listening on the other side of the wall._

_Elizabeth stood with Kirstin's mother, nodding and grimancing, as though disgusted by the mere thought of her stepsister's actions. _

_Her stepfather, Richard, stood at the table, food and fallen chair forgotten. His face was the epitomy of shock and rage._

_"I know, mum! Why in the world that child would demean herself to walk in a," Elizabeth shuddered, "Flea market... is beyond me! Especially to look for, and I quote, 'new books to read' be cause she 'finished all her others and was bored'!"_

_Kirsten felt her face heat with emberrasment and anger at her stuck up family's life style. _

_Softly she padded her way to her room, locked the door behind her, and gently slid her fingers over the gold emblazed red cover of the small, beautiful novel._

* * *

When I woke up some time later, I found a candle lit and myself laying on a wooden slab.

My head beat out a rythem, and I clutched it, swearing in my mind.

_**Bloody bastard king with his blasted Labyrinth psychos and... and pretty eyes- No! I didn't think that!**_

"I'm flattered, Kirsten, really, but dear you simply must learn I don't play fair." Came from behind me.

I whipped my head around to look (not a smart move thanks to a throbbing head) and watched the infamous Goblin King approach _lil' ol _me.

I winced, rubbing the tender spot lightly with my fingers, and Jareth noticed.

"Oh, precious, did you hit your head when you fell?" Before I could stand, he was leaning over me, with a light thouch on the back of my head.

_**Yeah,**_ I thought, _**No thanks to you- damnnit!**_ I gasped as he pressed harder momentarily.

His eyes flashed down to mine before he released my now unnoticable bruise. "Sorry,. It was neccissary, love."

I glared, standing. _**Bullshit, Jareth. That's bull. you don't hurt someone to heal them**_.

"Irrelevant," he said as he waved a hand, dissmissing the entire conversation.

I was backed to a wall as he leaned in and propped his head next to mine by his elbow. "So," he began, " How _are_ you enjoying my Labyrinth, Kirsten- and please don't say it's a peice of cake. I _so_ don't want to have to hurt you."

Glaring at his close proximity, I waited a few seconds to deliberate a good response.

_**Hmm... It's... Interesting to say the least**_. I said truthfully, but effectively not telling all.

Laughing, Jareth pulled away only to swing back around to face me, eyes sharper, ..._hungrier_ than before.

"_**That! **_That there, Kirsten, Is why I'm so interested in you. You are clever, more than most I've ever seen! You know how to decide on what you should say without giving anything away." He came back, leaning back into my face, eyes holding mine, "You amaze me..."

His eyes flicked down a bit, obvious in what he was thinking.

_**No!**_ I practically screamed in my head, shaking it. _**No way in Hell! Not in any kind of Hell!**_

Jareth chuckled softly, then poofed away, leaving me sighing in relief. _**Thank the Gods**_...

Looking around though, I was brought back to the present, remembering where I was.

_**Maybe not**_. I thought wryly, walking around, feeling the walls for breaks. _**Damn if that isn't my luck**_.

Finally, before turning to look at the wooden slab I'd been laid on thought, _**Bet ya ten bucks... Yep**_.

The door sat there, and I was ashamed I hadn't thought of it before then.

Pulling it up, I turned the knob, and saw soft light.

* * *

Jareth sat back in his throne, happy as a goblin with some beer.

Then the bloody _**witch**_ started up again, somehow having wriggled out of the gag the goblins had placed over her loud mouth

"Send me home right now, you bloody bugger! I have a family waiting for me! when my stepmum finds out what you've done-!" a knife flying inches past her pointy nose shut her up long enough for him to ground out, "You're darling 'Stepmum" is a _**whore**_ and a waste of space. If that woman- no _**worm**_- was as good as you profess her to be, she would have taken at least _**some**_ care into the raising of her _**own child**_!"

Breathing heavily from his tyrade, Jareth sat down slowly, never once taking his eyes from the girl who'd destroyed Kirstin's chance at having a mother.

His hand covered his face as Elizabeth could just barely hear him mumble, almost to himself, "And to think you came from Sarah's own body..."

Elizabeth's eyes sparked, "Don't you talk about my mum that way! She was a great woman and actress!"

The Goblin King's gaze scorched her being as he stood again and yelled, "That _**woman**_, as you put it, gave up what I, being a king, a sorcerer, an _**immortal**_, offered her with every ounce of my being! And for what, may I ask, but a sniveling human male named _**Richard**_ who evidently ended up killing her because he was stupid enough to drive out in a snowstorm! And thanks to that, you were without a mother, so he decided it was a good idea to marry his _**already pregnant **_whore. Who took pity on you, whom, by that time had been disowned by Sarah's stepmother, then was made all important- even more so than your newborn half sister!"

He simply breathed a moment, then continued in a quieter tone than before, "And then comes the Goblin King, who, thinking you would make the same mistake your mother had with her younger brother, waited sixteen years for you to slip up and speak the words 'I wish'. But what happens? Why sweet Irony takes over in her great... _**droll**_ wisdom and instead, has the young, kind, and desperate girl who'd been shunned by her own mother for a different child, one not even from her own being, and has that girl child find that dangerous book. And fall in love with it. And memorized the poetic words of true love and chivalry within."

Once again a pause, "And then, one fateful stormy night, nigh unlike one twenty-six years before hand, the elder, spoiled sister takes it upon herself to harm the girl child again, this time taking what little was precious to her. Her escape. Her freedom. Her dreams. Her books. And those marvelous, fateful words are said. And that girl child, instead of spiting her cruel selfish half sister to doom as a goblin, insteads takes it upon herself to risk _**her own being **_to send her sister back to her world. The world that had so hurt that poor, young girl."

With that, The goblin king dissapeared from the throne room. Out of sight, out of hearing.

* * *

_WOW. Dramatic, right? now I'm all tense, and I'm writing it! (actually I only have a vague idea of what's going to happen next._

_So, thank you, everyone for the reveiws and support so far! I'll try to update again soon (and probably will since summer's almost here) so see you then!_


	4. Alright, this is getting old!

_Hello, everyone! Admerxin13 here- I'd just like to thank everyone who's reviewed and/or read this fic of mine! I'm so glad I've got lots of support on this and I hope you'll all continue to read and review! I need all the feedback I can get for this, so thanks again!_

_~Also, Jareth would like to say he's sorry if he's beginning to scare anyone-whether it's in the last chapter or this one. I beleive my subconcious has been exploring his "just as I can be so cruel" side. ***le gasp ***_

* * *

Alright, this is getting old (or the Third Hour)

I wandered along the stone corridors, bored out of my mind.

I know you're asking, "Who can be bored in the labyrinth?" Obviously you've never had thirteen hours of senseless walking time on your hands.

While I walked, I fingered the (remarkably unbroken) vial in my jeans pocket, wondering over whether to use it or not when a booming voice called out, "THIS IS NOT THE WAY!"

Mouth opening in a silent scream, I turned to the direction of the voice to see a stone face staring back at me.

It just stared, and I remembered them from the story. _**Just false alarms… right**_.

I continued my trek through the passageway, occasionally jumping at the random voices echoing behind me.

"TURN BACK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"THE PATH AHEAD IS NOT THE TRUE PATH!"

"BEWARE! BEWARE!"

"BEWARE, FOR THE-!"

I shot the stone a cold look before continuing, laughing in my head as he grumbled incoherently.

_**Well, there goes boredom!**_ I thought, still shaking my shoulders with unheard giggles, _**Right out the window!**_

I exited the winding path to find an array of stone walls making more paths. _**Great. Perfect, even…**_

A _thump_, _thump_ nearby drew my curiosity against my better judgment and I followed cautiously.

Turning another corner, I almost ran into the hind end of a large, cat-like creature. I hid back behind the corner and heard gruesome slurping sounds.

Shuddering as my imagination did what it did best, I inched my way until a lyrical voice called out softly, "I know you hide there, human child of Royal interest. Come face me and my den of woes."

I almost turned and ran, but thought better of it. I needed to face all I came across to win, right?

I straightened and turned the corner again and faced the most unusual sight I'd ever come to.

A truly perplexing creature sat before me. It had the body of a lion, the wings and talons of an eagle, and the beautiful face of a woman.

I faced a long told of monster; the Sphinx.

Automatically, I found myself bowing my head at her grandeur.

When I looked up, her face had spread into a smile of approval; at least, I think it was. The pointy cat-like teeth were slightly disconcerting.

"A wise way to greet, me girl-child; Most of your kind would have simply stared." Her soft voice flowed around me as she stood and circled me calmly.

I nodded slowly and gave a small smile in apology to my silence.

She stopped before me, locking her golden irises with my green ones. "But why so quiet? Speak, girl child!"

I looked down again, once again raising my arm in the monotonous gesture I'd come to know well in humiliation.

"Silly child; I am a Sphinx and as thus _compel_ you for the ability of speech!" A surge in the air, like an imaginary tidal wave buffeted me and I fell back.

"Ow! That hurt!" I cried out, and gasped, hands flying to my throat. I stared at her, eyes wide with incredulity.

"Th-that's…! No way, this can't be true!" I sat there on the ground, feeling the vibrations of sound in my throat for the first time.

"Yes, yes," the Sphinx waved one paw in a dismissive gesture, "A miracle and all that. It's a simple compulsion spell. I, as a grand Sphinx, of course have this ability. And you'll need this gift I've given you if you're to get past me- which I doubt."

I looked up at her and stood up, still unsure of the reality of this.

"What would you ask of me, great Sphinx? A quest I must confess I cannot do, I am on one of a certain time restraint already."

Another wave of her dinner plate sized paw silenced me. "Of course not, girl-child. I know that already. I will simply ask of you three riddles." She grinned again.

I almost interrupted, but something made me freeze my newfound voice.

She nodded as though the pause were a test, and continued, "Smart child, that would have fooled many. The repercussions, of course, are that if you cannot answer my riddle correctly, I will eat you. There. The rules of my little game are as such."

I hesitantly asked, "And if I do not play…?"

She growled and said, "Then you are mine to kill or play with at will. And I don't play nice."

I wasn't sure whether my gulp was audible or not, but was hoping for the latter.

"Very well, I suppose I will play your game, Sphinx." I lifted my chin a bit with pride at how controlled I sounded.

Her demeanor automatically changed into a lazy feline grace and she settled on her haunches to begin.

Her grin was almost malicious, "How far can a dog run into the woods? One minute to answer."

Swallowing, I worked through the wording carefully until in a rush I blurted out, "Halfway!"

A soft growl emanated from her throat, but her expression remained regal and serene. "Excellent, girl-child; another then."

"While exploring the wilds of Canada, Wild Man Dave was captured by hostile wood fairies. Brad, the powerful chief of the fairies told him he could make one final statement which would determine how he would die. If the statement he made was false, he would be boiled in water. If the statement were true, he would be fried in oil. Wild Man Dave found neither of this options too his liking, so he made a statement that got him out of this seemingly impossible situation. What is the one statement he could have made?" Another feral grin accompanied this.

"Easy," I said, remembering the statement from a book I'd once read (1), "He said that he would be boiled in water. Thus either way they couldn't kill him." I shifted my weight from either foot restlessly.

This time a scowl accompanied the growl. "Fine," She snapped, "That one to you as well. But the last is impossible to answer!"

"A hiker comes to a fork in the road and doesn't know which way to go to reach his destination. There are two men at the fork, one of whom always tells the truth while the other always lies. The hiker doesn't know which is which, though. He may ask one of the men only one question to find his way. Which man does he ask, and what is the question?"

My warning flag went up at this, remembering the movie and the original scene of asking by Sarah at the doors.

I sat and pondered and finally, Sphinx grinned and said, "Ten seconds human, before my next meal is freshly given!"

The countdown began and I said slowly, "I can't-!"

Suddenly a deep musical voice called out from behind me, "He asks either one 'would you say that this way is the correct way I should go to reach my destination' while pointing in both directions."

The Sphinx roared before me, about to pounce when an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up against the Goblin King. "Be gone, puss, before I lose my temper!"

Roaring in outrage, the Sphinx stalked down in the direction I'd come from, leaving the pathway clear.

I sagged in relief then jerked out of Jareth's grasp. "I don't need your help, Jareth! Besides, whatever happened to 'just as I can be so cruel'?" I yelled at him, then felt another wave of energy pass over me, leaving me with a headache and a dry throat.

I knew before I attempted to speak again, but tried in vain to produce sounds again. I felt a tear escape my eye, but turned to Jareth with my rage.

_**You bastard! At least if I'd died then, it wouldn't have been with this cursed silence breaking me from the inside out! How could you?**_ I screamed in my head as I stomped a foot at the man.

He stiffened with a cold look encompassing his expression. "I don't see how this is my fault, Kirstin, considering you were the one who started this stupid stunt!" His voice gradually rose with every word as his legs ate up the distance between us.

He searched my eyes with a never ending glare, then turned and summoned the dagger-handed clock. "Very well, if that is how you feel, precious, then you have asked for your own defeat."

The hands on the clock spun ahead at his direction until they rested three hours ahead of where they'd been at ten, leaving seven hours left.

_**No! No, Jareth, please, don't do that!**_ I begged stepping forward only to have him step away and he disappeared saying, "It's not fair, is it?"

I could swear I could hear a soft, almost missed sound of him whispering, "No matter what I do…" (2)

* * *

When Jareth stepped into the throne room, he found himself face-to-face with the very large leg of a very hard wooden table being wielded by a very pissed off half sister to a certain Labyrinth runner.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to settle a few things before I'm sent home and that …_girl_… is never seen by me again." Elizabeth rolled one shoulder, obviously sore from being tied and gagged for so long.

"And what, woman, would you possibly want more than that? A few jewels; my servants as flunkies for eternity? Well, you won't get any of that." Jareth shrugged, undeterred by the club swinging back and forth before his eyes.

Elizabeth smirked, "No, _great_ king- I want you to destroy my darling sister and then return me directly after to my life; never to trouble me again." She nodded and grinned.

Suddenly, the torches in the throne room dimmed and beady, glowing eyes emerged from cracks in the walls Goblins, huge and small crawled across the walls. Elizabeth shrieked and dropped the crude bat as she watched the creatures close in around her.

Jareth smirked cruelly, "I believe my deal with darling Kirstin was that she sends you home. No one said you'd be in the same condition you came to me in…"

* * *

..._wow. Yeah. That's my evil side coming out! _

_I'll attempt to update sometime soon, but first- BRAINSTORM TIME!_

_(1)- I beleive this was from one of the books in the Deltora series- at least, a similar question in Rithmere..._

_(2)- taken from Pika-la-cynique's deviantart series "Girls Next Door" aka GND. Thanks Pika! I don't own that statement!_

_I **don't** own the Goblins, Goblin King, or any of the creatures- (except I snuck the Sphynx in- I don't know WHO she belongs to except maybe the Egyptians!) _

_I **DO** own Kirstin Jackson, Elizabeth Jackson, Robert Jackson, and any other charectors not mentioned in the Original Labyrinth or the above!_


	5. Rocky Horror Picture Show

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this, but I've had a horrible time brainstorming. There's been SO much going on this summer. But enough of the excuses! _

_Thank you, everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or story alerted this- I get a big grin on my face everytime I see the notices on my email of these! I hope I can continue to deliver a good storyline and action for you all!_

-~Onward! To the story!~-

~**The Fourth Hour (or Rocky Horror Picture Show)**

So...This is how Sarah felt when she lost three precious- I hate that word now, by the way- hours.

As Soon as Jareth left me after being confronted by the Sphynx, I had slumped down on the stone wall nearby.

I finally stood on slightly shaky legs and turned to face the castle in the near horizen.

_**I will beat your Labyrinth,**_ _**Jareth**_. I thought, _**And I will do it with a head held high and no fear!**_

The path ahead was rocky, but so was my thought process. I jogged ahead, never once looking back at where I'd been, only focused on the place I was headed to.

Every step was wobbly, and every step sent a jolt up my legs, but I didn't slow. I refused to even look down.

_**Jareth will not defeat me. I will not give in!**_ I repeated this in my head until I couldn't discern one word from another, and still I chanted.

Finally, the path grew so ragged and rocky, I couldn't jog anymore without risking tripping and possibly destroying the chances of my saving Elizabeth.

I swallowed shallowly, and looked at the sight mere meters away.

A great ravine lay ahead, sheer walls plunging hundreds of meters down. As I made my slow way over, I checked and rechecked areas where I hoped there may be a way down safely.

There was no way, except for a thin path made out of the outcropping of rock, barely two feet wide at the widest points visible. It seemed to snake down, steep at times and others not so steep.

I closed my eyes, cursing my luck at it being so dangerous, and checked again for other ways, hopig another had magically appeared, like those sticks and sand. No luck. I'd angered the Goblin King, with no hope for rescue for some time at least.

The castle was still where it had been before, across the ravine, and it ran for a long time over. This must have appeared here long after Sarah had come here.

At that moment, I really missed my mp3. And my jacket, as the winds sweeping the ravine were cold an unending.

My trail set, I sucked up and began the treck that could well end my short life.

* * *

Moans of pain drifted from everywhere and nowhere. Jareth sat on his mussed up throne, shirt gone in the abrupt heat of the day. Riding crop was in hand, and one long, booted leg was thrown over an arm of the chair carelessly.

A fire burned in his mis-matched eyes, only disturbed by those occasional moans, which brought a cruel grin to his lean face.

What was passing though his mind? Most could only guess at, but then again, most would surmise that it had to do with the willful, wild runner of his Labyrinth.

He'd heard her vows.

And, with the way he kept clenching and unclenching the crop, and how he kept unceasingly muttering to himself, "Beat my labyrith. Beat **my** Labyrinth? Never," He wasn't that happy about it.

"...ing? King? King?" His head snapped down to the small goblin standing by one of his feet, looking at it angrily, unhappy with the distraction.

"What? What do you want, Skeep?" He turned his gaze to the clock across the way.

Skeep's crusty feet shuffled, and in the next breath rushed though what may or may not have been another, until that moment, unknown language.

Jareth's eyes snapped to the tiny creature. "What. did. you say?"

More shuffling, "The... the girl-child, majesty. She's entered the Ravine-between-Loves... and is headed this way...?"

Jareth's thoughts focused on that single phrase, claculating mentally. "That cannot be! She should only be halfway to that pont yet!" He summoned a map with a gesture.

Looking over it, he pointed to the spot he'd left Kirstin in the extensive Labyrith. It was many a twist and turn from the Ravine most ways, except for one recent addition that curved directly to it.

Jareth booted another nearby goblin and it squealed. "You fools!" He yelled, "Now she is on a direct path to us! We have to disrupt her way!"

The remaining goblins scrambled to follow orders. "Get the ScritchTurn!" One cried out in panic.

"No!" Their king's voice froze them. "Never will I send upon that girl** that **creature. I should have gotten ridden of it a long time ago."

An orb appeared in his left hand, and he turned it to the lot before him. "She will run across this", he said, and tossed it to the tiny things, heard them catch it as he turned away, and heard as well their gasp.

"Let us see if she carries such 'certain powers'."

* * *

My back was pressed against the wall of the ravine, eyes bugged out, trying not to focus on what lay below, or perhaps I should say what didn't lay below.

It was then that I felt and heard the rumble. It didn't surprise me that I'd missed it until then, though. Until that moment I had been too busy staring directly ahead of me and shuffling my feet on the thin ledge.

I looked to my right, and it hit me- literally. A few hundred meters beyond, there was a small waterfall emerging from nowhere and going beyond what I was brave enough to look at (A.k.a Down). It was so far away, yet droplets began to hit my face.

But ahead of that was what truly caught my attention and made the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding rush out and fresh air rushed back in.

A bridge, not far away, next to that great fall of aqua. A runner of the labyrinth couldn't ask for more.

The bridge was rope-and-wood, not very sturdy, but a godsend nonetheless.

My feet made their way as quickly as my fear would allow them, and, finally, I was there, breathing that humid, wet air, one foot raised to step onto the first plank when a voice turned me around.

"Do you have some kind of deathwish?" Mercutio stepped out of the rushing water, clothes dry as if no water had toutched his flesh.

My face lit up and I rushed over to the blue haired nymph. I tilted my head a bit at his question, and he grabbed one of my hands and pulled me steadily towards the falls.

"The king has sent out a monster to test your majik abilities." I shook my head at that- I had no majik. "It's a creature that is a trickster and as dangerous as it seems kind. You can't be out here, Kirstin." He looked back at me when I pulled away.

My hand tingled where his had grabbed it, and as I looked up at him, his face was a complete poker face.

I backed away slowly, head shaking back and forth, eyes wide and scared.

_**No... You can't be...? **_I thought. He couldn't be. Mercutio was the gatekeeper, not some monster!

He followed slowly, face deceptively soft, "I don't want to hurt you, Kirstin."_** How had he learned my name? I don't remember telling it to him!**_

As soon as one foot hit the bridge, I zoomed around and shot off across it, racing for that splash of blue against the red canyon walls.

Thumping and breathing was all I could hear above the din of the water, his and mine.

Halfway up, I slid in some muck, nearly landing in his grasp before scrambling away.

I didn't look back when I got to the top. I just kept running and running and running, turning corners without thought, until I only hoped he wouldn't find me. Then I stopped.

I didn't look down at my feet for some time after.

* * *

_Oh, no! A new twist! ( I actually didn't plan on the Mercutio-ness, It just happened)_

_And the title belongs to whomever made that HiLARious movie!_

_Read and Review please, and I'll -_attempt_- to update again soon. _


	6. Run like the wind :or die in the end:

Hey, I know it's been a while since I last updated (well, not THAT long, but long for me) and I'm sorry! I've had a bit of a time keeping up with classes this year.

Alright, well, I brainstormed on my way to classes and came up with the scene I think all of you have been waiting for, so I hope I do this justice!

And if the second part of this chappie sounds a bit confused, I did it intentionally. Kirstin IS confused.

So without further ado, Chapter six!

* * *

**Run like the wind (or die in the end)**

(or the fifth hour)

A twig snapping nearby brought my head up. I listened carefully, and, hearing another one, snuck away in the opposite direction.

_**So I got away, but he's still tracking me? How does that work?**_ I wondered.

I got a few hundred meters away, twisting and turning through hedges, before a small column of smoke ahead made me freeze.

Was this another trap of Jareth's?

"Where are you running...?" I turned, but Mercutio was still far behind, trying to figure out where I was going. I could hear his crunching far, far behind.

I snuck forwards more, towards the little smoke, and found myself standing before an adorable little cottage. The door was cracked, and I peered in, half expecting goblins to be dancing around.

It was empty, save for the small fire in the miniature hearth.

Listening again, it seemed that Mercutio had moved off. Sighing in relief, my shoulders relaxed from their stiff state.

Easing the door open, I tip-toed into the one room cottage_**. It's so cute! But who lives here, in the middle of a labyrinth?**_ Stupid question; Jareth's castle is in the center of the Labyrinth_**. I would love to live here. It's so cute and quiet**_.

The little cabinets on the stone walls were full with simple foods like bread and fruits and vegetables. There was a small bed, big enough for a person my size to lie on, but slightly too small for two, sat to one side, a mountain of pillows at the head, reminding me of a birds' nest.

A dresser sat beside it, and above that was a window, cracked open to let the breeze through.

The floors, likely stone, were layered in lovely rugs that, when I took off my shoes, felt softer than a chicks' down and enveloped my feet warmly. A small cauldron hung over the fire on a hook, with water bubbling inside.

I snatched up the vegetables form the cabinet, my stomach doing all the muttering for me, and chopped only familiar ones to bits. Some salt-cured pork hung in one cabinet, and I sliced off a few pieces of that and threw it all into the pot.

And while that bubbled and boiled all together, I searched the dresser beside the bed. There was an array of clothing inside, mostly masculine, and I chose a pair of pants, boots, and one golden poet shirt to change into, since my clothes had been ruined sometime between now and when I made that stupid wish.

Once that was done and over with, and after making sure the sickly red vial was still safely tucked away in an inner pcket of the shirt, I rooted around for dishes to put my stew into. Soon I was ladling hot soup into a tiny bowl and eating with a tiny spoon.

_**Mmmm... Warm**_. I cuddled down into the pillows resting on the bed, savoring the soup.

It was a while later, after finishing my soup and cleaning it up (seems the pot held just enough for one) I remembered that I was being chased.

And, of course, that's when the door burst open, and Mercutio barreled in.

I hopped out of the warm bed and dashed for the one other exit: the window.

I was halfway out when a hand clamped onto my ankle, pulling it. I gasped in pain as my ankle popped out of place.

I was dragged back into the cottage, kicking as hard as I could, by the Nymph, who was frowning with a spark of anger in his blue-green eyes.

_**No! Let me go**_! I fought as he tried to get me to stop clinging to the sill, and with a final yank, brought me into the window, slamming to the floor. I blacked out as my head hit the edge of the dresser.

* * *

"...stin? Kirstin!" I ran my hand over my face and opened my eyes, expecting to see the Goblin King or that horrible Nymph looking down on me in the cottage.

Instead, I was in my room, surrounded by my mother and father, looking down on me with worry. When had I ever seen that in their eyes? It must have been many years ago.

I jumped when my mother held my hand and squeezed gently. "Darling," _**Darling?**_"We were so worried about you! Coming home on your birthday to find you collapsed on the kitchen floor!"

I looked at my mother in astonishment, then to my father as he spoke. "Sweetheart, what happened? I know that we had you fooled, thinking we didn't remember your seventeenth birthday, but we needed a bit more time to find your presents! Tell us you're okay, honey?"

I blinked, but nodded at their expressions. I found my whiteboard and marker being handed to me. _**I'm fine, but where's Elizabeth?**_ I wrote.

They looked at each other, then back at me, "Who's Elizabeth, sweetie?" Mom asked.

I stared at her, shocked. How could she not know who her favorite daughter was?

_**My half sister, Mom. Liz? Dad's ex's daughter?**_

"Your father doesn't have an ex, darling! You know, I think you may have hit your head a bit. Honey, should we call a doctor? What about her party tomorrow? I've already sent out the invitations."

Dad stood slowly, a concerned look in his brown eyes. "Do you want us to get a doctor? You have quite a bump on your head from when you fainted."

_**I think I'm okay, dad. But do you think I can be alone for a minute**_? I was afraid they'd deny me it.

They surprised me when, helping mom to stand from sitting on my bed, dad nodded and said, "Of course, sweetie. We'll be just down the hall if you need us."

The door closed gently, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked around the room, seeing mostly familiar items in my bedroom, but some things were items that I had, years ago, before I'd truly understood my parents' favor of Elizabeth.

My bed was now a Queen size, which I'd often considered more suited for a girl my age than a single, and the whole room seemed bigger than how I'd left it.

_**Who is Elizabeth...? I can imagine gilded hair and mismatched eyes, but those... those are a man's... Who is this man I see in my mind who intrigues me so?**_

Sighing, I hopped off the bed, which, I noted, was of gold and silver thread, creating stars and suns and moons on a navy sky.

I could hear my parents in their room down the long upper-floor hallway, but turned instead to the tall staircase and followed it down to the lower floors of the house. Everything looked the same.

Then I noticed my own clothing._** Since when have I had a gold poet shirt, tight pants and boots?**_

Again, those colorful eyes flashed in my head. Where had I seen those eyes before?

Shaking my head, I opened the refrigerator door to get something to eat, but didn't find anything appetizing. I already felt full.

I continued outside to the patio. Three chairs sat there, instead of an even four. Why? A flash of a blue cloak teased my peripheral vision.

I turned, only to see it disappear around the edge of the house. _**Wait! Help me! Who are you?**_

On the other side of the corner, there was no one, and I found myself falling against the siding, head thumping and aching, eyes closing as I clutched my head.

Those beautiful eyes flashed again.

"Kirstin! Kirstin, where are you!" My mother called from the front door, and I whistled to announce my presence to her.

I slowly made my way over to her, head still throbbing painfully. I looked into her light blue eyes and at that moment, I realized why my dad had fallen for this woman.

"Kirstin, honey, do you think you'll be alright for your party tomorrow evening? I know it's a last minute thing, but we wanted to surprise you. Your father even got that gown you've been mooning over down at the vintage store."

I was handed my whiteboard, and wrote in hurried script,_** Mom, I'm fine, just a bit of a headache. Did he really consent to get the dress? Truly?**_

"Of course sweetheart," she laughed delicately, "What else would your father do for his favorite daughter?"

I felt myself waver, near the edge of unconsciousness for a moment. _**I'm his favorite?**_

She laughed again, "Sweetheart, of _course_ you're his favorite, you're his _only_ daughter!" She turned away with a smile as I nearly fell over.

I made it up the stairs then, before blacking out in exhaustion on my bed.

* * *

Music drifted from downstairs, enticing me to wander down and get lost in the throng of people.

My party had just begun, but I hadn't dared make an appearance; something was going on, and I didn't know what, but it wasn't going to end well.

"Darling, come on! They're waiting for you to come down to congratulate you on your birthday!" My mother entered the room, eyes widening at me with my party dress on.

"Oh, sweetheart," She twirled me around, getting a 360 view of me, "That looks glorious! Why, you look like a princess- no, a Queen!"

My head whipped around to stare at my mother. "Oh, but dear, you still have your hair to do. Hmmm, perhaps something that shows how long and lovely it is!"

I sat for a few more moments, then found myself pushed before my floor-length mirror, and I gaped at the girl in the mirror.

Her long, blonde-brown hair was plaited and glimmering pieces were pinned in, adding an other-worldly sparkle. Her dress accentuated her tall, curvy frame in lavender satin, cascading in iridescent purple hues to a full skirt, little jewels forming cherry blossoms and limbs. Her eyes were bright, leafy green behind thick, long lashes that fanned out beguilingly.

Was this spring queen truly me? I don't believe that could be me!

But it was. I was that gorgeous nymph, that siren in purple haze.

My mother peeked from over my shoulder, grinning like a kid in a candy store. "Let's go knock 'em dead, precious!"

I nodded, eager, though the sense of foreboding didn't lessen, and we made our way down, mom leading, shining in gold silk and silver accents.

When I was announced, I thought I'd throw up, but I made it through, having mom translate my sign language 'thanks'.

I felt elegant and beautiful, but out of place when I realized what kind of party it was.

A masquerade.

Everyone wore either crude, masculine masks or effeminate ones with pearls and satins and feathers.

One mask however stood out to me. It was almost bone looking in construction, with a pair of elegant antlers reaching up a few inches above the rest.

Glittering eyes peeked out, but I couldn't get a view of the color of them. The man's hair feathered out, becoming all the adornment he needed, gilt and silver in color.

His velvet jacket reminded me of the ones men wore in the regency age, along with the trousers, satiny black, and _tight_. The jacket was beautiful crimson, dark and enticing among all the gay colors everyone else coated themselves in.

I tried to reach him, but he disappeared in the crush- a whisper chuckled in my mind.

I felt alone in this great party, one among many without that image. Searching, i set out to find that man with the bone mask.

_**You can dance by yourself,**_

_**Or you can dance with all of us,**_

The people circled around me in a big dance, linking hands and moving with the enticing beat.

_**You can dance with us all,**_

_**Or you can dance with me.**_

The man with the mask appeared from nowhere, arm outstretched to me, waiting for a moment.I rushed for the warm grasp he offered- so comforting in the crowd of strangers.

He chuckled, singing in my ear softly with a beautiful deep voice.

_**There's no need to rush,**_

_**Precious don't run,**_

_**Spin in my heart, precious,**_

_**Dance with me.**_

The crowd seemed to melt away from us until we were the only two in the ballroom. I stared into his eyes. Beautiful eyes, one crystal blue, the other an earthy brown. Earth and sky. Velvet and ice.

I looked around, again seeing the people, but they dissapeared as I returned my gaze to his unwavering one.

_**Forget the world around you,**_

_**Focus on your dreams,**_

_**Oh, darling girl,**_

_**Spin with me- dance with me.**_

I relaxed in his warm arms, utterly comfortable in the circle of protection he provided from reality. I rested my head on his broad shoulder, thinking, _**I missed you**_, though I had never met him before.

He seemed startled, as if I'd spoken, pulling back, then a warmth came into his eyes that I realized hadn't been there before. He smiled kindly at me, and I returned the jesture.

His lips formed more beautiful words as he led me towards the garden behind our house.

_**Come with me,**_

_**Hand held in mine,**_

_**Precious girl of mine,**_

_**Follow me 'til we die.**_

I frowned for a moment. Died? This man can't die... could he? How would I know?

He turned to look behind us, then returned his gaze to mine, all smiles, melting my heart to mush.

_**Hold tight to me, **_

_**Hand held in mine,**_

He pulled me against him in the moonlit garden, where the music was nearly nonexistant, only we were present to absorb smiles and touch.

_**Precious girl, beauty mine,**_

_**Oh, dance with me.**_

I pulled back. _**Wait, I'm supposed to be doing something... Elizabeth! Who is she? **_

The man frowned, removing his mask as I stepped away. He was beautiful, his eyebrows arching over an utterly masculine face, glittering, uptilted eyes that spoke volumes.

I was scared now. Where had I seen this man before? Why had I missed him?

**Who are you?** I wanted to scream. He scowled, like he could hear my thoughts. _**If only.**_

His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes glowed angrily, mouth downturned in displeasure as he growled out the last of that beautiful song. It was disconcerting how quickly he went from happy to furious.

_**You can dance with me,**_

_**Or you can dance with all of us,**_

Suddenly we were in the ballroom again, surrounded, yet still so alone.

_**You can dance with us all,**_

_**Or you can dance-**_

Everything went dark as the last word was whispered, almost sadly,

_**Alone.**_

I felt myself fall into nothingness.

* * *

The song was written comepletely and totally by ME for this fanfic. If you want to use, ask first! And credit me! I claim every little bit of thhis song as ADMERXIN13 PROPERTY!

All characters excluding Sarah and Jareth are ocs, are MINE. I am not making money off this (unfortunately), but I Am having a heck of a lot of fun!

Whew! that took a while to write, so I hope everyone appreciates! Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, and alerts! I love you all! (now, to work on AkuRoku-ness... :3)

Updates within a month or so, I hope!


	7. Bonus for mah lovelies!

Hello everyone, I've gotten the itch to write this next, short chapter as a bonus thanks to my multiple reviews, followers, and new readers! 

I hope you all enjoy! I love you all!

**Bonus chapter**

(The minutes in between hours)

Oh, that beautiful, horrible girl. She intrigued him; beguiled him as she tortured him. Jareth barely understood his own mind some moments when she was near. He lost himself.

Why did she have to make this turn? Why did he dare retaliate? Hadn't he learned from the first time?

He shook his head. He'd moved Elizabeth to another room, weary of her whining and moaning. Did the chit never shut up?

Clearing his mind, Jareth conjured a crystal orb and peered inside, turning it slightly. Within, an image of the young woman who so tormented the Goblin King, sending his mind reeling with ideas and nonideas; thoughts and blanks.

In this insane world, even that didn't make sense. How could one girl, no matter how beautiful and kind hearted, have this power over him and claim no majick?

There had to be something... something hidden in her that she and no anyone else, including him, could detect. But what could this be?

He propped his head in his hands before being distracted by the image in the orb. What was that blasted Nymph doing! He dared to touch his... his what? He didn't own her, nor did she seem to accept anything she gave him, so what did that make her to him; him to her?

He watched for a moment, anger rising above pondering, before he threw the crystal towards the wall, shattering it into millions of pieces.

He disappeared in a poof of glitter, reappearing in the cottage just beyond the Ravine-between-loves.

The nymph jerked back from Kirstin's prone body, a blank look safely in place- lucky, intelligent nymph. Any other expression- guilt, perhaps- would have ended the boy as dead.

Jareth glowered at the boy. "And what, pray, are you doing here?" Before Mercutio could even open his mouth, Jareth exploded, "I told you to test her for majick, not attack her and scare the life from her!"

He waved one gloved hand and Mercutio disappeared in a shower of glitter, which glooped on the floor where the nymph had stood. Where was the boy sent? ...Did Jareth really care?

He turned his attention to Kirstin, lying on the bed, motionless except for her facial expressions, which changed from having her brows drawn to a small smile.

Gently, he glided one gloved finger down her cheek, murmuring, "Dream of me, Precious. Only me..."

Sorry it's so short, but I really just wanted to give you all a better look into the Goblin King's mind there. 

This short passage is set between Kirstin being knocked out and her finale in the dream ball, so I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the timeline! 

I hope to update soon, so don't go anywhere!


	8. As My World Falls Down

Hey everyone! I'm not gonna waste time, as you've all been waiting for this next chapter, so onwards! To the story!

As My World Falls Down (Or the Seventh and Eighth Hour)

Sounds and light drifted through the darkness that enveloped me. _**Where am I? …**_**Who **_**am I?**_

A soft song flowed in for a moment, disappeared the next. "_I'll Paint you mornings of gold, I'll spend you valentine evenings…_"

Finally, the darkness subsided and I looked around me. I lay on a soft, fluffy bed, covered in light pillows and a blanket embellished with stars, a moon, and a sun on a dark blue sky.

When I sat up under the blanket's weight, I wavered at the sight of a man lying beside me, fast asleep, breaths even and deep in a lulling way. His hair was a gilded mass of different layers, some strands tickling his cheek, and his aquiline nose twitched at the disturbance.

My hands drifted to his high cheekbones, softly brushing away the errant hairs and running my fingers down the soft skin there. He shuddered in his sleep, as if unused to such gentile touch.

_**Who are you…?**_ I couldn't help but wonder, and watched as his eyelids fluttered momentarily before opening.

A sleepy smile stretched his thin lips, softening his feature by one small degree. I gasped at his gorgeous eyes- mismatched! – One a soft, sky blue, and the other deep, earthy brown.

_**I know these eyes! Where do I know them from…?**_

"Good morn, Precious. Did you sleep well? You tossed for a while there." His lyrical voice calmed me, yet made my heart thump crazily.

I tried to speak, but found myself unable to. I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes. The man noticed immediately, and one large hand came up to cup my cheek.

"Shhh… It's alright, darling. Don't be scared! You don't remember much, do you?" I shook my head, "You're mute, darling. Your name is Kirstin, and you came here, to me, Jareth King when your older sister ousted you from her home with your parents. I'm a mind reader, and so you decided to live with me. We fell in love. Don't you remember at least that?" His eyes searched mine sadly.

I nodded hesitantly._** Can you really read my mind?**_ He smiled at my admission.

"Yes, darling, I can read your lovely mind. I've been able to since we first met two months ago." I smiled, happy to have something to go by.

**Where are we?** I looked around the small room, and saw a small fireplace, with a small pot filled with wonderful smelling food beckoning.

Jareth looked around, looking slightly embarrassed over the size of the place. "My- Our little get away. It's in the middle of my hedge maze, remember? That cold really took it out of you."

Cold… yes, I had been sick. _I'll paint you mornings of gold…_

I jolted at the remembered song. It was Jareth's voice that was singing that…

_**Were you singing while I was…out?**_

He blinked down at me then grinned. I noticed how pointy his canines were. "Well, of course, precious. You always love it when I sing to you." He looked away, and then his eyes slid back towards me. "…Almost as much as when I kiss you."

I blinked then blushed at the fluttering in my stomach at those words. _**J-Jareth! **_

"What? You do. Do I need to prove it to you?" He leaned down, pushing me back against the mound of pillows; face less than an inch from mine. His eyes sparked with some half-hidden emotion.

_**No, no you don't need to prove it!**_ I scrambled back, but then saw his hurt look. _**Jareth…?**_ I moved back, touching his arm softly.

In an instant, Jareth's mouth swooped down to slide over mine. I gasped at the sensation, and he pulled me against him, taking the kiss even deeper, nipping and licking at my lower lip.

When he released me, I sucked in a shaky breath. _**Whoa...**_ My head spun a little as my eyes focused on his masculine grin of triumph.

His eyes were hooded and flickering with intent. "Now there's the girl I know."

I blushed darker, but decided to brush off the encounter, instead moving to stand up and explore the small one room house.

The place had one big window over the dresser which sat next to the bed, too small for two adults but too big for one person, and there was a cute little table with two matching chairs set near the door. The door opened then, and a small, man-like creature came in the room. I jerked beck towards Jareth, scared but fascinated at the same time by this fuzzy humanoid thing.

It looked at me for a moment, and then focused on Jareth. "Boss-boss! Letter 4 Boss-boss!"

Jareth leapt up, and for a second I thought I'd seen anger flit over his beautiful features, but just as quickly there was a small smile, not nearly as bright as when we were alone, though. "Ah, Boggy! It seems Kirstin remembers nothing since being cured of her extreme illness. Please relay the information to the rest of the house, as they've been wondering, I'm sure."

He took the letter produced from some secret pocket on the thing, and it skedaddled.

_**What was that? Was he severely scarred? **_

"What?" He looked up, "Oh, yes darling, he was. Poor thing was taken in by us, him and more like him; I'm afraid; left on the streets with no way to survive."

I looked at the door the boy had come through piteously then turned to the letter Jareth tossed into the small fireplace. _**What was that?**_

He smacked his hands together and turned to me. "Nothing, love; it's but a matter of ill-importance now. Now, let's eat some nice, warm stew. You should be plenty hungry after your being sick."

Jareth ushered me into small chair and set a piping hot bowl of chunky stew, which called like a siren when I smelled its wafting aroma. _**Mmmm... Smells good! Thank you so much, GK!**_

His bowl nearly upturned as he whipped over to where I sat, scaring me back. "What did you call me?"

I stared as his imposing scowl lightened. "Forgive me my dear. I didn't mean to scare you. It seems you do remember, just not what you aught to. It seems my childhood nickname has stuck in your brain, darling." He smiled sadly, kneeling down and gathering me in his arms.

_**I-it's alright Jareth. I'm sorry that I called you that. I didn't realize. **_

"I know."

We ate in silence, but afterwards, Jareth picked me up into his arms, taking me to the bed. "You need to rest still." He said simply, and I didn't resist. However, I did pull him down beside me to keep warm in the chill room. We slept deeply and long.

* * *

I woke not much later, but something was wrong. Jareth lay next to me, but I was cold. I reached to touch his shoulder, and his image faded.

Scrambling back, I stared at the spot where he'd lain, then around me once again. I felt the Bed and everything near me,even the glass of the window._** What's happening? Where did he go?**_

The fire was fake, as was the majority of homey items in the cottage. _**I've been duped... he said he was in love with me, and then fooled me like this!**_ I ran out of the cottage, into the streaming sunlight, and a wave of knowledge washed over me.

_Danger! Behind you!_

I turned, even though I was so dizzy, and looked up to the bright eyes of the sphynx, laying above the door of the cottage- no from the outside, it looked more like a hovel.

She didn't smile, but tossed a shining object at me, which I caught. "You may not have passed all my riddles, but I'd hate to see a kind and smart girl loose to _that _man. Your memories, and your welcome. Farewell, silent girl-child." And she dissapeared before I could thank her properly.

I looked at the thing she'd tossed me, and saw it to be a golden necklace, in the form of an owl, with a clock in it's belly.

The short hand was nearly to the nine. _**No! four hours left, and I've still got a quarter of the Labyrinth to cover!**_

I rushed, hearing the cottage's walls crumbling and not caring, twisting and turning through the walls of greenery, not noticing what turns I took, only going towards the focal fixture of the Castle.

_**I won't loose, and I won't be destracted again!**_

* * *

Jareth watched the Goblins scamper about in a rush of dirt and chickens, thinking his triumph was assured. The preperations were halfway finished. The throne room was nearly clean, and flowers were being arranged in a beautiful carpet, perfect for dianty female feet to walk across. The walls were being decorated with great tapestries of their history.

A celebration was imminant, and the Goblins knew it. The King would win against the girl; it was nearly assured. And when she walked in, on the arms of their King, she would be their Queen, and then, afterwards, her memory would be restored, and Kirstin would never leave.

Jareth woud get his wish, finally, after all the years of watching, he would finally get what he wanted.

The guard for the cottage rushed in, his helmet nearly flying off.

"Your highness!" He bowed uncoordinatedly, " The girl! She left the cottage and is on her way directly to us! There's no stopping her!"

Jareth's face burned with rage. "Well, what are you awaiting for? Raise the alarm! Get the gates to the city closed and closely guareded! Don't let a single creature inside those walls!" He swept his armour on in a flash of light and glitter, conjouring a crystal orb in one hand, peering to where the girl barreled to the beginning of the trash heaps.

He bit one knuckle thoughtfully as she made a more delicate path through the garbage. He waved the orb away for now, instead dissapearing with a wondering, "How you turn my world..."

* * *

Okay guys! I know that this chappie took longer to update than the others, but I've had exams the past week and a half to study for and take. So, instead of your regular update, think of this chappie as your Christmas(or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa) gift from little ol' me!

I hope to write more, but I suppose I need to start the next chappie of my Kingdom Hearts story, since I've been so focused on this one. *scratches head * hehe...

Anywhos, I 3 you all, and LIVE for reviews, if you 3 me, you'll message!


	9. Tracing Circles in My Head

**I'm sorry it's been since Christmas since I updated, and I'm still procrastinating my AkuRoku story. Sorry if you like that one, too.**

**But I'm mute AGAIN, so I've been inspired by my frustration over it and the fact that NO ONE is good at charades anymore. Ugh.**

**Oh well, here you all go!**

* * *

Tracing Circles in my head (or The Ninth Hour)

I didn't know when, I didn't know how, but somehow the meaning, my entire purpose in the Labyrinth had changed.

_**You should have never looked into his eyes and said those words...**_ I pulled my head away from the fragile picture I kept in the back of my mind of Jareth, soundly sleeping. _**Now, you'll never be able to forget, to be angry enough to say The Words.**_

"Do you love him...?" I spun to face Mercutio, standing some meters away in the shadows of the piles of garbage.

His eyes were dark, I couldn't see the expression in them, but his voice was soft, almost hesitant in the asking. "Do you love him? Is it true, or were you pushed to say it? I need to know, Kirstin... I...I have to know."

I backed away slowly, feeling as if I was trapped in a corner, the fly to his spider. He stepped out into the sunlight, and I saw the fear and fury blazing in his aqua eyes.

"Tell me it's a lie! You weren't supposed to fall for him, damn it! It has to be a lie!" He stalked forwards, and I ran.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" He voice seemed so far away, I looked back.

He was far; so far it seemed I had flown from him. I looked down, realizing I had. I was five feet off the ground while running.

_**Wait a minute! I don't have magic! I'm just a human girl**_! I drop immediately to the ground, tripping and sliding down a pile of the old dreams and toys of children.

I look down at my feet again while sitting there stunned. How could that be? I've nearly defeated the Labyrinth and its king, when all of the sudden, I can fly?

But I didn't have time to contemplate this happening. Who knew how far the gate was, nor how close Mercutio was getting every second to finding me. I had no choice but to trek on.

* * *

Jareth watched her approach, nearly keeled over by what he'd just witnessed. After all this time, she finally shows her true potential for being the source of his demise.

All that he was, she could become with hard work. All his efforts would be in vain if she sided with the wrong people. The story was nearly at its close. All she had to do was speak, and his existence was over.

No, Sarah had had it wrong. Her kingdom was not as great, nor was her will as strong. It only became stronger than his after meeting with the many trials he placed before her. Indeed, she had nearly been his equal, but had in fact become too strong for theirs to be an equivalent bond.

But there was one he now knew was his equal.

He refused to lose this final chance at forever. His eyes strayed to the dagger-handed clock across from him, a cruel smirk on his face...

* * *

I couldn't bear to envision his face again! His soulful eyes as he nearly begged to be loved. Even if I hadn't remembered anything, he still wanted the approval of one girl.

A girl only he could truly speak to.

Shaking my head violently, I began to clamber delicately up a fifteen foot pile. My feet and hands sank far down into the dump where forgotten dreams went. Were some of my once fond dreams piled somewhere between the gates to the Goblin City and myself?

Or had I once again passed them by...?

Shaking my head, I returned to the task at hand: climbing. I felt as if I'd been climbing for hours and hours, but I knew it had only been twenty or so minutes.

_**Well, damn, if I'm not walking or running, I'm climbing! **_

I reached the top, getting a full, open view of the gates of the Goblin City. The gates were wide, but the city was in utter turmoil- goblins running around, scaring up chickens and leaving dust in their wake.

Damn! They found out I was on my way, but how? Could Jareth's connection to my mind be that strong?

No. The only question was: How am I supposed to get inside the Goblin City unseen?

I gasped as an arm snaked around my waist and I was pulled back against Mercutio's chest. I turned on him and scratched and push at, him trying desperately to escape his fierce grasp.

His arms held me tight, and his hands snatched mine to still them behind my back.

"Be still, you little fool! Don't you realize all the noise you make could cause them to come over here and drop you in some obscure oubliette?" I quieted my struggles some, looking at the traitor holding me.

He didn't look like he had earlier. His eyes were worried, but not angry or hateful. In fact, he looked confused as to why I was fighting him.

He puffed an errant strand of hair out of his eyes. "How am I supposed to help you win, after all this, if you won't finish letting me? You're the one that tied my wrists before with this stupid cloak of yours."

I puzzled over why he wasn't attacking or hurting me when he picked me up and toted me down the pile of trash somewhat, and pulled out a small... _**oh! A chalkboard! And chalk!**_

He handed them to me, saying, "Why don't you tell me what you plan on doing once you get past those guards, especially by yourself. And your name, at long last, please."

My eyes jerked up to his, shocked. "What?" I hurriedly wrote on the board, _**you**_ _**know my name already!**_

"What?" He looked at me closer, "What are you talking about, girl? I've been searching these past- what, seven hours? - For you! All without more of a trace than footprints leading to some strange cottage, where you tried to run from me and knocked your head!"

I read his eyes, still unsure, and then nodded, even though I was so confused by all this. _**Okay... I'm Kirstin. Kirstin Alexandra Jackson. And I'm still trying to figure out how to get in the gates**_.

He read, looked at me, then clambered up the pile a tad, just peering over the top. "Well, you're in luck, Miss Jackson." He looked over his shoulder at me, grinning mischievously, "I've got your plan."

* * *

_**I'm not sure this is a good plan, but I suppose I have nothing better to try…**_ I was still wary of Mercutio, watching his expressions as much as possible, especially when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Ready?" He looked at me, where I hid behind an old fashioned picket fence; he was dressed to impress, ready to lead the cavalry, literally. I nodded once, then watched him even more warily, ready to run in the opposite direction I was planned to, if need be.

"Oi! You, soldiers, there! She's been spotted just around the bend! Follow me in formation quickly!" the Goblin squad watching the gates hopped up in a flash and ran after Mercutio as he led them on our planned wild-Kirstin-chase.

I hightailed it in the direction of the gates as the last one ran around the corner. _**Thank you, Mercutio!**_ I thought as I pushed the enormous gates open enough to slip through.

The groups of goblins running around didn't notice the human girl clambering underneath the cart headed to the center of the city, which was just fine with me.

I looked again at the owl clock the sphinx had tossed me. _**What? No! How has another hour passed? **_It should only be nine-thirty, but instead it was ten-thirty!

I dropped the necklace back in my pants pocket, realizing that the cart was slowing as it neared a corner of a street. I rolled off and scrambled to the shadowed corner before I could be spotted.

It was the one part of the plan I made sure Mercutio didn't know about: switching carts.

I planned to roll under and grab onto the next cart in the long train headed to the castle for some celebration, but was once again grabbed from behind.

I turned, and found an angry, murderous-looking Mercutio behind me. I scrambled to get as far away as I could. I knew it had been smart not to trust the nymph!

Then I realized he wasn't wearing his costume. And he was holding out his hand expectantly, with a shadowed object in it.

My eyes strayed from the traitor's, instead seeing in whole- _**my potion! How did he get it?**_

I made a mad grab for the vial, but he snatched it above my head where I couldn't reach it, clucking his tongue at me and shaking a finger. I looked at his eyes- the intent there was clear.

"Now, now, Kirstin," He chuckled cruelly, "Wouldn't want this precious vial to accidentally drop, now would you?"

I shook my head warily, watching both his face and the vial off-and-on.

He smiled, though it didn't reach his cold eyes, "No, I suppose you wouldn't. I suppose you wouldn't..." He got a thoughtful look on his face.

"But I wonder..." He began, "What would you do to have it safely returned to you...?" He looked into my eyes, daring me to walk away now.

I didn't blink, and he continued, "Would you even, perhaps, give up saving your sister? Or... no, you wouldn't go so far as... hmm..." His thoughtful look returned.

_**Would I what?**_ What would I do to retrieve the potion- the one thing I knew would let me actually speak? Ever since the sphinx cast her compulsion spell, the thought was a drug, the vial a siren's call.

His eyes focused on me again, and I realized finally what he was attempting- he was buying time for his liege! I looked at him, and tried to mouth what I wanted to say.

"What's that, girly?" He cupped his ear playfully, cruelly. "What'd you say? Perhaps this would be of assistance?"

An Expo marker and a small white board appeared in my hands. Not bothering to wonder how he conjured it specifically, going so far as to pick out my favorite color for the marker, I wrote frantically.

"I would not give up my sister's return, but I would bargain... Oh, I like your style, Kirstin, really! It's perfectly refreshing after years of goblins. Maybe that's why you interest his highness so much?" His eyes assessed whether the sting had made good, but I made no expression towards the comment.

He shrugged, seemingly uncaring of any reaction. "Well, it's an interesting opportunity, to be sure. I think we have a deal, dear Kirstin!" His eyes sharpened- "But I'll need your w... your promise, dear."

I held up my hand in a 'scout's honor' symbol, and that seemed to be enough for him. His hand descended slowly to my outstretched ones, placing the vial in them softly. I clutched the bottle delicately, but firmly, incase of tricks.

"Be gone, then, dearest, for here come the last few carts." I looked back, and rolled under the oncoming cart, gripping with all my strength.

* * *

**Well, that's as much as I've got for right now, so I hope that'll appease your raging hunger for MMHS. I know, again, that it's been a long while since I updated, but you know how school is, right? I have tons of exams and overfilled days in the coming months, but I don't plan on not brainstorming. Fret not, my dears! Lol**

**Thank you, everyone who has read and reviewed so far! I appreciate every one of the favorites, reviews, and alerts I have. They honestly make my day ten times better for every one I read!**

**I wish there was more than the next 'hour' and then any extras I put, but I suppose every good story must come to an end... T-T**

**Anyway, thank you all, and happy SPRING! YAY! Review telling me your favorite season and why, for simply nothing else to do! Lol**


	10. Back to the Beginning

_Sorry it's been so long since I last updated guys! I just recently got a job, and it's taken a lot of my free time this summer. Later, I will hopefully be 'into the groove' enough to update more regularly again._

_Thanks so much to all of you who've read and reviewed this whole way! I'm glad everyone likes this story so much, and that you want more. I'll try to continue to write up to expectations!_

* * *

The cart jerking to a halt startled me and nearly made me lose my grip on the undercarriage. No sounds came from around or above, but I stayed still, trying not to think of ways this could be a trap.

Within moments, the cart started again, this time slower than before. _**Maybe it's a traffic jam…?**_ I laughed inside at the thought, _**more like the opposite- traffic unjambed!**_

The carts swayed this way and that for what seemed like forever. Checking my watch, I realized that was because they were! _**How did they know I'd jumped on a caravan? **_

Finally, when they turned a sharp corner, I flung myself out from under the cart and into the shadows of the square. After bumping to a stop under the… were those cherubs in the fountain _peeing_? _**Oh, wow, aren't you classy, Jareth.**_

I realized too late that I'd been surrounded by large (Waist-height) goblins. They grabbed my arms, hauling me down before I could protest, and dragged me toward the castle.

* * *

Jareth smirked once again, seeing his handy work playing out before his eyes, though winced with their rough treatment of the gel.

"Hogspittle! Where are you?" The gnome-like creature scuttled into the throne room, an annoyed and petulant look covering his face. "Set up the room. I do believe Kirstin will need our accomidations for some time." He chortled at his own joke.

"… Yes, yer Majesty"

* * *

I was dragged through uncountable turns into the depths of the castle. Though I fought, these goblins were unnaturally strong for their size and I couldn't get near enough to my pockets to get the flask.

They dragged me into a bedroom way up high in a tower. The room was dark, with just a single window I could see, and I was quickly thrown within and locked in. Turning and pounding on the door, I yelled in my mind_**, What are you doing? This is against the rules!**_

I turned away, unable to jar the locked door open. Looking down, my gold shirt was torn in places, the breeches as well, so I wasn't surprised to find an open closet behind me.

_**Yeah, right... I'm totally gonna fall for the old 'get her to take her clothes off and get what's in her pocket' trick**_. I felt my pocket as I thought it, then flipped to not find my flask and necklace on.

I heard then the soft tap of a boot, beating out a delicate, continual rhythm on the floor.

Looking up, I saw a dark shadow lurking, a single gloved finger extended into the soft sunlight seeping through a curtain. On that finger twirled my necklace.

With my soft gasp, Jareth entered into the shaft of light so I could see him. _**Why did you take me into your castle, Jareth? Isn't that helping me?**_

"Hmmm. I suppose it could be called thus, yet I see it more as keeping you occupied for the little time left for you." His trademark smirk played over his lips.

_**Little, what are you talking about? I still have an hour… Jareth, please, please tell me you didn't**_…_**?**_ The smirk left and he stopped twirling my clock.

His eyes grew hard and cold, like a predator about to make the kill. "I'm afraid, dear Kirsten, that yes, I did, and I won't be taking it back now."

I sprang at the fae, intent on going at him, but was frozen to the floor with a wave of his hand, and nearly fell over.

He looked at me indifferently, just looked. And I nearly screeched in my head. _**Let. Me. Go**_! He turned away, looking at the closet instead. "Really, darling, you should change into something more decent."

I glared at the back of his head. _**I **_**would**_**be wearing something decent if **_**someone** _**hadn't sent his stupid minions after me.**_

He snorted, "Minions, now? Here I thought them idiotic subjects, loyal as they are to the one with the treats. Rather like a cat. Whoever feeds them owns them."

My hands ached to wrap around his neck, but he was too far away for my arms to reach.

Jareth turned back to me, eyes hard, flint like in their determination. His voice was quiet when he came just out of reach and spoke. "Kirstin, I have been kind. I don't wish to be cruel. Make this easier on both of us and take my generous offer. I don't want that woman, and you know that. You know what I really want."

Struggling to move my feet as he came even closer, I finally jerked my feet out of the grip of the magik. Looking up, I realized he was right in front of me, less than a foot away. "You know what I want, Kirstin..."

Yeah. Me. I scrambled away to the other end of the room, uncertain of where he was taking this. _**Jareth, you know why I can't do that. It's too late for new beginnings**_. I pulled out the vial I'd swiped from his jacket.

"Wha...?" He felt the pocket where a subtle red glow had come from, then grinned at me. "Very good darling."

His eyes were hurt, completely unguarded for once. I saw in their depths sadness lurking, pain, but most of all, hope, and believed I was looking at the real Jareth. Not some trickster and kidapper, but a man who has been hiding a boy. "Am I so detestable, Kirstin? So disgusting to you humans?" His face softned until I couldn't bear it.

_**Jareth, I don't despise or detest you. Don't think I do**_. I came foreward, cupping his face with one hand. _**But I'm just a seventeen year old girl. I don't yet know what love is. I've never been loved by my family, never dated, and I barely **_**know**_** you.**_

His hands gripped my shoulders, "But we could learn to love each other! I could teach you all you need to know. All my magik, my ability, I would teach to you." With a breath he warbled shakily, "_I'll give you mornings of gold, I'll spend you valentine evenings_..."

I shook my head slowly._** But what would be the price of it all? A gilded cage? I don't do well in cages. You should know that by now. I can't go from one cage to another like some trapped songbird. I need to have my freedom**_. He closed his eyes, letting go of me.

I took that moment without a thought. In an instant, I was out away from Jareth and had my hands on the glowing bottle. Before Jareth could move towards me, I'd downed it all in a single gulp.

I felt as thought a thousand insects crawled over me in the moments after I'd swallowed, but shook it off, opening my mouth, and, for the second time in my life, spoke out loud.

"Jareth, I'm sorry, but I've won. Take my sister back to the Aboveground." Jareth changed in a flourish, magiking on his armour with a single grimance. But the armour was not white like at the end of Sarah's journey. This was deep purple satin and silver, dark and brooding rather than hopeful. He looked amazing. He looked dangerous.

"Kirstin, I vowed not to beg again. I won't break that vow, not even for you." As if I'm an exception...? "I have been so good to you. I did all that you asked. When you asked me to take your...sister...I took her here. When you wanted to return her because of your sense of duty, I allowed it. When you needed a friend, I sent you the nymph."

"You what?" I didn't believe that for a moment. He gave me a look and continued, bringing out a crystal ball with a twist of his hand. "I've seen all your dreams and aspirations. I know your desires. I see who you truly are, what you are forced to hide from your 'family'. I could give you what you need in an instant. Why won't you allow me to? Say the word, and I would give you all you ever wanted."

I realized then that everything around us had changed. We were in a garden, a fountain running, without making a sound. "Jareth, I-" A scream interrupted the silence, and it was if a dam broke. The tinkling of the water, singing of birds all bombarded my ears.

Elizabeth rushed into my view. Well, rushed isn't the right word. She limped hurridly. She looked as though the entire Goblin army had descended on her- clothing torn, black eye, limp, scratches covering her entire body.

"You!" She pointed in our general direction, so I wasn't sure who she was referring to until she came up on me. "You little runt! You did this all to me! If it wasn't for you, I'd have a perfect life! You were the _ruin_ of my exhistance! I wish you were gone and my life were _normal_!" She glared at Jareth.

My eyes flew wide with a "No," which made Elizabeth look back at me in surprise. Jareth grinned coldly, showing the reason he may have been known as the Goblin King.

He tossed up the orb in a moment, snapping his fingers as all the scenery swirled into the crystal, leaving us back in the throne room. His expression was utterly triumphant as he waved his hand at my half sister, causing her to be swept away with the remaining scenery.

"Done."

* * *

_Oh... Well, I can honestly say I wasn't even expecting that ending myself. I thought to myself halfway through, 'Well, what if this moment of win-verses-fail was interrupted by everyone's favorite character...? And it practically wrot itself. I actually rewrote most of the first half after the idea came to me._

_Thanks again, please review so I can get to the next chappie! I'm hoping for lots of happy readers!_

_~Admerxin13_


	11. Generosity

I have returned, triumphantly, I hope!

Did you all leave me? I didn't many reviews for the last chapter! T-T

But anyway, this will not be the final chapter. I will be continuing in at plenty more chapters. Never fear!

We descend into the oubliette from here on out. You have to remember- I don't always know what is going to happen to this story line- but things sure look delicious from my view!

Chapter 10: Generosity (or the First Day)

We stood directly across from each other, him by the throne, and me by the door- a Mexican standoff.

But the shots had already been fired. My chance: gone. I was stuck- here in the underground- forever.

"Forever's not too long at all, precious. I have waited an eternity for you." Jareth was smiling like the cat that got the cream, angering me.

I stalked forward, glaring, pointing at the smug-faced fae. _**No, Jareth. You've been waiting an eternity for someone **_**like**_** me. Not **_**me**_**. Congratulations; you win. I'll go acquaint myself with my new cage.**_

I walked out of the room, up the stone stairs between us, before Jareth could utter a word. I didn't dare look back-and as soon as I was out of sight, I ran.

Tears nearly blinded me, and I bit back a bitter laugh. _**Well, I'm just becoming freakin' Helen Keller, aren't I? Next I won't be able to hear someone calling my name.**_

* * *

Jareth paced the throne room, devoid of his glamour. He'd won, right? _**I should be happy**_, he thought, _**I should be celebrating my victory, as Sarah did hers**_.

But something was wrong. It was a victory, assuredly, but it was a 'cheap shot', as the mortals would say- a nullification of her wish by another.

Cheating, he thought.

It was not _his_ game, however. Magik controlled so much on this side, and the outcome of a Labyrinth runner's game was one of them. Jareth could only influence the probable.

His business, you could say, was in possibilities. And the possibility was, he may have lost because he had won.

* * *

I stopped running not too long after, still tired after racing to get to the Castle before time ran out.

What would happen to everything I'd known? Everyone I'd known? Would they forget me, and then me, them? Or were they the only ones who lost the memories of my old life? What about my family? Would I have even been born to them?

_**No use worrying about it now**_, I thought, _**I lost my chance for a better life Aboveground**_.

Drying my tears with my fingers, I saw a stocky figure walk around the far corner in these maze-like halls.

_**H-Hoggle?**_ Could it really be him? I whistled shakily, trying to get his attention.

"What? Who's that?" He turned to me, eyes widening as if in recognition. "Ye're Jareth's runner… Kirstie, yeah?" I shook my head slowly, and turned to find something to write with, holding up the universal 'wait one second' signal.

And what do you know? Jareth was keeping up his track record. There on a window sill sat a quill pen and yellowed paper, directly in sight.

_**No, no, **_I wrote_**, it's Kirstin. Are you Hoggle? **_Turning the note to Hoggle, he just shook his head, saying, "Don't bother with that, missy. I don't read no words."

Seeing my disappointment, he led me down the hall sighing, "I know someone that do, though."

Elated, distracted from my tears, I followed happily.

Through the winding halls and doors, we came across little to no goblin activity, which struck me as odd, considering this was the castle of the Goblin King. Surely he had servants?

_**Then again**_, I thought wryly, _**I suppose he could magik everything he needs**_. What use has a fae for servants? _**Well he'll have to get over it. I'm going to need help getting around for a while**_…

Finally, we reached a small room at the end of a hallway. The door was no more than shoulder height, but for Hoggle, it was too tall.

He knocked loudly, and a crash emanated from the room, along with a feminine curse.

After a few moments of coughing, a short woman of about chest height opened the door with bleary eyes. My mouth fell open seeing her features, though it was probably rude to look at her like that.

With delicate, pixie like features, the woman had the eyes of a cat- moonlit and bright green, and surrounded by dark eyeliner. Her hair was blacker than midnight, and thick and straight. Claws tipped her fingers, and she wore a tight dress that barely brushed the floor.

But she looked extremely familiar…

Waving a hand in front of her face she drew herself up straight, eying Hoggle, then me. "Yes? What do you want, dwarf and girl-child?" Her voice hit me like a ton of bricks.

_**The Sphinx**_! My eyes widened and I took a slight step back, which caught her eye again.

"Ah, girl-child, you recognize me now, do you? I suppose that I do look quite different than before, eh?" She grinned smoothly; displaying the sharp canines I'd know anywhere. Looking back to Hoggle, she demanded, "Well? What do you want, little man? I have potions to create, a pushy," She looked at me momentarily, "starving-me monarch to keep happy."

Hoggle looked downright embarrassed to have called upon the Sphinx, but he plowed forward. "The, ah, girl-child, she can't speak, so I's took it upon me ta bring her to'ye, who can read." He was twisting his hat behind his back, like a little boy in trouble.

Her eyes shone for a moment. "Logical thinking- for a dwarf- but unnecessary. I'll simply create something for her." She had turned to walk into her room, but turned back after a moment. "That is, if his Majesty concurs the necessity?"

As she was looking at me, I quickly nodded, for I needed – and wanted- a chance to have speech again. The effect was drug like: The more I talked, the more I wanted to continue indefinitely.

She peered at me knowingly for a moment and then continued walking into the room calling to me, "Follow, then girl-child, for it won't be simple."

Shrugging to Hoggle, I crouched down to enter the chamber, finding the ceiling to stretch up to normal height.

She led me to a chair, placed unnervingly close to a cauldron. I laughed in my head a bit at the classic addition to the room. Obviously, the sphinx was a sorceress.

"Now, I understand," She began, watching me perch on the chair, "That you ran into Jacana the witch early into your quest?" At my nod, she continued, sighing. "My cousin surely will be the end of me. Thank the Goddess Jareth never learned of this, or I'd be bogged for the association."

I filed that bit of information away to keep private. "This room is mystikally protected from prying eyes and ears." I was peered at intensely. "Did his Highness truly give you permission?"

I swallowed, and shook my head after a moment. She smiled sweetly. "As I thought. So, as he is not my favorite monarch, I will not tell him of this. I will, however, create for you a sizable batch which allows you to speak. Does this sound appropriate to you, girl-child?"

I nodded energetically. _**Yes, that's perfect, as long as I can speak**_!

She turned away with a grin, adding different odd substances to the pot, occasionally watching me from her peripheral vision.

"This may take some time, girl-child… ah, Kirstin, correct? I suppose now that you are staying here, I shall have to call you so." She sighed overdramatically, "And the phrase was so… other worldly. Oh well, can't continue now. King'd have my head."

_**I wonder how she can transform into a human body… is it like how Jareth turns himself into an owl?**_ All this pondering was starting to make my head hurt.

I was snapped out of my pondering over pondering when her voiced raised in pitch momentarily. "As I was saying, Kirstin, this may take some time. I would suggest leaving and coming back here tomorrow."

'How do I get back here? I don't even know where I am in this topsy-turvy castle.' I handed the note over to her when she started stirring some ingredients together. She chuckled softly, then handed the note back.

"As they say in your world, child, 'follow the yellow brick road'. Or, in this case, follow the signs. They're everywhere. And you can thank your Goblin King for that."

* * *

Jareth stood before his throne, watching for Kirstin to exit the witch's chambers through his crystal orb. After seeing her return to his gaze, he let the orb dance through his fingers. He contemplated the situation he'd now found himself in.

The orb was brought back up after a moment of speculation, conjuring a view of the half-sister's new 'life'- in truth, it was but a dreaming spell. The girl was in what the humans called a comatose state, stuck until the time he deemed that she had suffered her nightmare of waking without being able to do anything. Their parents had found Elizabeth that way, shocked to see their favorite girl unconscious on the floor, the house torn apart by goblins, though the pair would never guess such creatures were behind the tragedy.

Elizabeth would, of course, have a full memory of the sister she'd trapped in the Goblin Kingdom. Her parents, on the other hand, would know no such thing. They would only remember having Elizabeth. In their memories, Kirstin had been born dead, never to be thought of afterwards.

His thoughts turned to when Elizabeth's birth had taken place, when he had seen the pain of a human's entrance into the world. The pain Sarah had endured so the impudent mortal she thought as her loving husband would have a child. And, of course what he had com to realize after.

_The Nurse left soon after handing the hungry child over to her mother. The dark haired mother was left with the screaming child, unable to comfort her daughter. _

"_Please, just stop. Oh, stop!" She murmured to the child, still attempting to quiet the girl. Despite all her attention, the babe continued to cry. _

_The woman didn't notice the door opening until a lyrical voice shook her from her concentration on her child. "I see you still have no finesse with children, Sarah."_

_The British accent was what brought her head up to see the man she thought she's left behind many years before. He hadn't changed at all, she discovered, his hauntingly mismatched eyes still cool and focused, his blonde hair remained as fly-away as before, but this time was pulled back fir the most part with a queue._

_His clothes, however, threw her. He wore a brown leather duster over an expensive looking suit. His makeup was missing, but he was wearing his familiar black leather gloves. _

_He noticed her confusion over his appearance, and his gaze turned sad. "So it is true- what I felt yester evening." He stepped forward. "You can't even see through my glamour anymore, can you, precious?"_

HE shook himself out of his trance, turning his thoughts to his captive. This girl would never be allowed to forget her powers, to lose them. There was no doubt in his mind that she had the potential to be his equal, to be his companion in every way.

He smiled at the thought. All he had to do now was convince her…

* * *

**_Thank him? yeah right!_** I thought, and heard scuttling along the wall in a bedroom in a tall tower, which made me peek inside, finding goblins rushing about; being ordered by Hoggle, carrying my most precious belongings about, placing them in a reflection of what my old room looked like.

Except, there was one glaring difference. The room was huge, with expensive draperies on the window and the entrance of the broad balcony. Gigantic boudoirs stood at the walls, one being filled with beautifully elaborate gowns in both pastel and jewel colors.

In the middle of the huge room was a gorgeous pool like tub, sunk into the floor, at least waist deep, drawing the eye to how intimate the setting truly was.

But the big, obvious difference was that this room was being prepared for _two_ occupants, or, rather, that one occupant was being added in.

I felt his presence just before he spoke; felt him leaning his tall frame over my shorter one, likely smirking. "Is it adequate for a queen, Kirstin?" I saw from the corner of my eye his arm holding his weight anchored to the wall as he leaned closer, whispering in my ear, "I find it most satisfactory." I felt his fingers trail down my spine lightly, making me shiver.

I couldn't help it. The kiss we'd shared inside the cottage came into my mind. I caught my breath as his chin rested on my shoulder, his breath fanning my cheek. His arms came up around me and I stiffened at the chuckle he let out.

_**Jareth, what is this? I don't recall being told you had a fiancée. I also don't recall that men -promised or not- could just flirt with anyone.**_ I practically growled in my mind.

He chuckled again, inciting my rage further. _**How is this funny? You're going to get married and yet are still trying to charm me? You insufferable-!**_

"Kirstin, Kirstin, there's nothing to be so vicious over. I'm not engaged at the moment- merely preparing for the inevitable future." I paused, feeling the anger drain out of me, only to be recharged into action.

I turned to him, eyes snapping my unvoiced anger. _**How dare you presume that I would want to be anywhere near you, much less living in the same room as you! I won't stay here! I refuse!**_

Jareth smirked again, obviously presuming even more than I'd thought, if the darkness of his eyes was any indication. Hs eyes were heavy lidded, closing in on me as I realized there was no more bustle coming from behind me in the room.

I looked back, and, as expected, the goblins and Hoggle were all gone. Likely glitter-poofed away to some far flung area of the Castle, or, for the unlucky ones, the Bog of Stench.

My chin was pulled around to face Jareth again, smugness radiating from him as he grabbed me, pulling me close to him.

"Now that I have your attention, darling, may I offer you a reprieve?" His eyes locked to mine, his mouth pulled into a smugly-curve smile.

I nodded, knowing he wouldn't let me go until I'd decided to listen.

"Wonderful. You have Magick, darling, as you have figured out by this time from your little flying lesson in the garbage heaps." His fingers that were holding me close, a precarious situation as it is, began making small designs under my breasts, distracting me further from what he was telling me.

"I can teach you what you need to know to reach your potential. If you would follow my tutelage, I would expand your horizons to beyond what you ever realized was possible. We would be equals, you and I, sharing powers unachievable to others. Just say yes. That's all it takes."

My mind was trying to focus on his wandering fingers as much as his voice and he leaned closer until I could feel the soft breath on my lips. What was he talking about? Powers? Oh, he certainly had powers- over me. Wait, was he talking about Magick?

**_What are you talking about? I don't _have_ Magick. It was some weird phenomenon when I flew. I didn't do anything! _**

His hands began to distract me again as he talked on for a moment, but I found myself less and less able to concentrate on what he was saying until he said again, "Say yes, Kirstin. Say yes and all you want will be yours, nothing held back."

His eyes captured mine, lips so close I could almost feel them on my own, perhaps a hair's breath away. "Say yes, darling, and I will give you _everything_ you want." His eyes compelled me, burning like embers, nearly molten in their strength.

_**Ye… What?**_ I blinked, and was re-captivated as he brushed his mouth against mine for a moment.

He pulled back enough for me to see the smile gently curling his lips. "All you are wanting, all I could give you darling. Say yes."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to come up with. I once again had to rewrite about the first third of the chap because I was going off into wonderland and had no real goal to it. So I hope everyone likes the changes.

I'd like your review on the little short, "The Babe" that I put in, where Jareth was having his little moment of POV in this chappie. I'd really appreciate the input because I'm thinking of making it a whole chapter long-ish short story.

Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, I hope to be writing the next chapter soon.


	12. Dealing

Hi everyone! I'm so glad I was able to get this chapter up in decent time! I haven't had too much trouble keeping up this time, so I hope the chapter's as enjoyable as those you've read so far!

* * *

"Kirstin, just say yes. That's all you must do. Say yes and all your dreams are yours. Everything I can teach you is yours to know."

I couldn't concentrate. Wait, was he talking about _controlling_ me? **Jareth, just leave me alone a minute! **I tried to pull away, but his grip was unshakeable.

He did let me go after a moment, choosing instead to cup my face with one hand. His eyes met mine, expressionless and flat. "So strong, your majick- so unique in pattern, in design. I can sense it thrumming through you now that I have seen it."

He let go of my face, turning to peruse the room's new design, likely approving of the renovations to the former single-occupancy space.

"You have a long way to go in order to control your powers. You have no idea of the horror it would be to learn them alone." He almost sounded as if he himself had gone through that.

_**Here's the thing, Jareth: I don't want powers. I just want to be normal- or, at least, as normal as it could be here in the Underground. I don't want to learn- if anything, I want to forget**_. I turned from him, intent on making a grand exit, but was thwarted by his reply.

He had turned back to look at me, anger finally appearing on his previously blank face. "I believe that was also one of those oh-so-generous, unappreciated things I tried to give you. I _made_ you forget, and you fought me. I _made_ you powerless, but you denied it." He stalked forward, an intent expression on his face, mouth opening to continue.

_**If you say 'All I've done, I've done for you' I may just choke you, glitter-boy**_. I growled in my head, meeting him head-on, determined not to back down, offended that he would try to compare his plight with Sarah to me.

He grinned with utter malice in his expression, "Precious, if you tried, I would be obliged to return the favor." He stepped ever closer, compacting the miniscule gap separating us.

I put my hand up, intent to slap his arrogant face, and found my wrist captured in his vise-like grasp. Pain seared me, but I ignored it, sneering up at him_**. I see you're already onto the 'fear me, love me, do as I say' Bullshit.**_

His eyes flashed and I felt a bit guilty, but I stowed the emotion from thought.

"Yes," He hissed, "I suppose we are at that former impasse, precious." He slung my hand away from him. "And I'm tired of uprooting the past, Kirstin; let us bury it here and now, forever."

With a motion so unlike his usual fluidity of gesture, he summoned a crystal that glowed in the waning light. Now I did back up a step, cautious of what he intended with the crystal.

He smirked, having seen my uncertainty, "I have a proposition, my dear girl." I nodded slowly for him to continue, "We shall have a wager, you and I."

_**What kind of wager…?**_ I hesitantly asked, feeling a bit of Déjà-vu.

His movements grew much smoother as he twisted the orb through his fingers. "You will train with me- enhancing and learning your powers as I teach you."

I cringed at the idea, but nodded, _**and your side of the bargain?**_

"I…" He frowned, contemplating what he deemed his equivalent of the deal.

I quirked an eyebrow, and he finished, "I will let you choose your own place of rest."

I tilted my head at the idea. It had its merit, and soon I decided it was likely the most I would get from him. _**And what shall our wager be, your Majesty?**_

He stopped his hand motions, letting the crystal orb drop into his other palm. "The wager, my dear, will be of who is the first to crack through the two concessions. Whoever is the first to admit that the other is right," He obviously meant my conceding to him there, "will lose and have to continue with their side of the wager."

_**It seems fair.**_ I thought, trying to find a way this could be turned into something else. _**But the one who breaks first must be specific in their wording for it to count.**_

His smile grew significantly wider, and he tilted his head to me, and then held the crystal out to me. "Take it, love, and our wager will begin."

I made a fast grab at the orb, only to have it disappear as I set to take it, leaving my palm in his. His hand gripped mine securely, as surely as his arm dragged me into his arms.

"Let us seal the deal, as they say." His lips touched mine softly, making me gasp at how gentle they were - such a difference from the harsh words from minutes before.

His kiss kept on, stealing my breath, making me grasp at his strong shoulders to keep my legs from buckling. His arms gathered me closer to him, against his chest, and I felt his pendant between my breasts in the torn shirt.

The metal was cold and jolted me from the haze, but he didn't let me go. Instead, he seemed to know I had 'awakened', and snared me back by palming the back of my neck, trapping me against him.

The metal warmed to my skin, and my fingers gripped his hair, whether to pull him to me or away, I couldn't be sure.

He nipped lightly at my bottom lip, lifting my feet from the ground, making me feel lighter than a feather. One hand held my head still, the other arm looped under my hips, holding me up.

One of my hands left his soft hair to trail down his back, scratching his skin through his shirt as he lapped at my mouth. He smiled into the kiss at the pricks of my nails.

I pulled him back to me when he slowed, pulling away some. I wanted more of his minty taste, his strong grip.

My hands came up and around to hold the sides of his face as I kissed him now, feeling the sharp angles and soft skin.

He smiled again, taking up the effort of kissing me back, teasing my lips with more stinging nibbles, encouraging my own responses. _**Jareth, don't stop. Please**_…

He snapped his head back a moment at my errant thought, but grinned as he came just as quickly back to me, taking over the kiss once again as I melted in his arms.

Somehow we came to be on the couch nearby- I wasn't sure if he'd poofed us there or walked, but I didn't care. He settled over me, holding my waist with both hands, sliding them slowly up under my shirt.

I was swept into the sensations, not caring that he had trapped me under him. _**Jareth**_, I strained towards his hands on my ribs, teasing under my breasts again.

He chuckled, sweeping his lips across my chin, down to my ear, making me jerk as he bit down on it, and then he continued his nibbling down the side of my throat.

Finally, he moved his hands from their spots under my breasts, but instead of going where I wanted them to, he held my arms, holding me down as he rose up to kiss me deeply once more before pulling away for good.

I raised my eyes to his, the last few minutes of light reflecting off the deep colors, his pupils were large, unfocused for just a second until I blinked away some of the craving I felt for his kiss.

His eyes became sharp after a moment, but I knew mine were still dazed. My skin was a livewire; sensation shivering over me where his hands held my wrists to the plush couch, where his weight pushed me down.

I was out of breath, and so was he, a flush still covering my cheeks, and he watched me as we breathed.

He spoke softly some time later, still breathy, looking at the light leaving the room. "Would you like some dinner, then, before your training begins on the morrow?"

I blinked at the abrupt change, but nodded, feeling tiredness crash over me in a wave. All my exertions during the thirteen hours were catching up to me, and if I wanted food before it hit, I knew I had to get it soon.

He let go of my wrists, pushing himself from where he lay on top of me, and I sat up as he did, blushing more when I realized that my shirt was pushed up and nearly showing my bra.

"Ah, yes, that reminds me." He turned to the closet, pulling out a long dress made of a pale creamy cloth and held it out to me.

I looked at it a moment, took it, and walked into the nearest doorway to dress.

The soft cloth felt wonderful and light on my heated skin. I turned and made my way back to Jareth, who stood waiting at the doorway for me.

_**And I expect to be choosing my room directly after, Jareth**_. I told him lightly, watching as he frowned, then smiled slyly.

"Then I shall do my very best to convince you that it is completely unnecessary, precious." He chuckled.

'_**For my will is as strong as yours,' and all that… I plan to enjoy seeing your attempts, though.**_ I laughed at the idea, looking at his face to see how that would anger him, instead feeling a jolt go through me as his eyes heated with something other than anger.

He smiled slowly as I watched, licking his lips, much like any predator would when looking at their prey. "I plan to enjoy it myself, precious." He intoned, sneaking an arm around my waist as he ducked his head and nipped my sore ear. "I whole-heartedly do."

I yelped and jumped away at the feeling, stopped by his arm. My eyes narrowed as I rubbed my now throbbing ear. _**I'm sure you do, Jareth**_, I huffed back.

He just grinned even wider, leading me by the arm about my waist towards the lower half of the castle.

I sliced my eyes to where he was, grousing, _**Fricken' Goblin Kings…**_

He erupted in laughter, and continued to chuckle as we made the journey down.

* * *

The shadows on the stone walls outside the royal chambers moved, seperating into two entities.

A voice eminated from one, "You see? It's no use what you're planning. The king isn't a fool. He'd kill both of us to make sure what you want never occurs."

The second turned to it's opposite, hissing, "You fool, you're lovestruck and have no sense left from it! You think that convincing me to stop will make her love you? If anything, my plan helps your cause. Perhaps you are the one who needs to rethink your plan."

The first, with an angry sound, stormed off in the direction of the laughing monarch and guest. Left behind, the second dissapeared in a gust of wind.

* * *

Well…. Um…. O**/**O I didn't mean for it to go _quite_ that in depth, but, you know how it goes…

Oh, my! I wonder what that last scene was all about...?

Anyway, please review! I love getting feedback from my readers, just as any writer does. (But please don't be mean if you have criticism! )


	13. Poetic Justice

Hello all! I'm very VERY sorry that I haven't updated more recently, but I have had a LOT of drama I wish I didn't have going on. On top of that, I just moved back to Carolina! SO I hope everyone will forgive me.

* * *

"...Kirstin," I glanced up from the fruity dessert I was steadily savoring. His eyes were a bit cloaked by the sconces lit behind him in the private dining room. I paused with a spoonful of toasted almonds and sauteed peaches halfway to my mouth.

Seeing my full attention on him, he swung his gaze to the chair next to me, and I knew I was in for it. He cleared his throat softly, then continued, "I was wondering... I heard some of your errant thoughts earlier after... after you became a resident of the Labyrinth." He glanced at me, waited for me to nod, then looked away again.

_**Go on, Jareth**_.

"I... before I continue I must confess that since you were... here permanently, I have kept your sister's memory in tact." I blinked at that. _**You mean they still remember me?**_

I almost rose, but he waved the question down, "No, no, don't misunderstand. No one but her remembers you. It was a purely vengeful act, my dear. I wanted her... I wanted her to regret what she did and to... well torment her for a while. I've sent the goblins to plague her for some time."

I wryly thought, _**So that's why it's so quiet... **_but got back to the conversation. _**Jareth, I appreciate that, but I don't think you-**_

He cut me off. "I have," He smiled at the phrase, "a gift. Do you want it?" He tossed a crystal in the air with one hand, catching it before it hit the table. "It will show you your sister." He softly spoke the last part as he eased his hand halfway across the table.

Jareth had surprised me. At first, I wasn't sure what to think. I wanted to take him up on the offer, but at the same time I was sure I didn't want to know.

_**You... You haven't hurt her, have you?**_

He lifted half his mouth in a somewhat smile. "She is unharmed and untouched by myself and my subjects, just as untouched as when she left."

I set my half finished dessert on the side of me, and extended my hand for the orb. _**I... I suppose I should check on her... **_I peered down and watched the unfolding chaos.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to the sound of hammering. What they were those little cretins doing now? She stood, following the noise, until she came to her 'other' bedroom. Her parents didn't remember. But she did. She remembered all about her half sister and all that she'd put Elizabeth through.

She nearly shrieked when she opened the door to find goblins tearing apart her old belongings viciously. "What are you buggers doing here?" She heard her voice escalate and was glad her parents were gone for work already.

The smallest goblin, baring rows of sharp, shiny teeth, scooted up to her. Its hair flew about as if it had been electrocuted- she noted out of the corner of her eyes that the side lamp wires were chewed through. "Make new Queeny happy. Eat 'em up! Eat 'em up!" He sprinted up the nearest wall, catapulting itself onto the chandelier, making it swing precariously.

Elizabeth shook with rage, whether at the mention of her half sister or the goblins antics, she didn't know. Then a word struck her from the goblins' explanation. "Queeny? She's your queen? Her? You have to be kidding me. She's mute. How could she possibly issue royal decrees? You little idiots surely can't read." She laughed oddly, as if she wasn't sure if she should.

Another, bigger, less intelligent -_if that was possible_, she thought disdainfully- goblin came forward, whilst tearing apart a brocaded blue pillow. "Soon to be queen. King tran-late what Queen need. King mine-eater!" He seemed proud of his vast vocabulary, grinning, then pouncing on an old toy from her childhood that she had once cherished.

_**Mine-eater? Mind reader? How… what… Why would he pick such a useless, stupid girl for such a title? He should be choosing someone with the grace and leadership skills a queen should have! **_

Her rage exploded through her, making her face so red, one goblin swore he saw fire burst from her ears.

"Get out of my house you cretins! Get out; get out; get out!" She began throwing her ruined belongings around the room, uncaring whether she hit the goblins scattering throughout the room or her own possessions.

* * *

I watched this through the crystal Jareth had given me. _**My god, does she really think that? I could see how much she hated me from the look on her face.**_I set down the orb on the table, sighing deeply. _**How can someone of your own blood hate you with such power?**_

I looked up after the thought, remembering my audience. His eyes were soft, sad for me. It angered me enough to stand up and berate him.

_**Don't you pity me! There's nothing wrong. She's gone. She's home. My duty has been done! If she wants to wash her hands of me, so be it! I do the same!**_

I turned and stalked outside the doorway and then stopped. I sighed then, feeling suddenly sorry for my outburst. _**I shouldn't blame him**_.

I turned back and knelt down next to his chair, where he watched me sullenly, making me feel all the more terrible. _**Jareth, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. You can't help what you feel, and I shouldn't expect you to**_.

He nodded and seemed determined to forget the happening. The crystal, I noticed, had disappeared, as had our incomplete meal. He held his hand out to me, and, tentatively, I took it.

We passed through twisting passages to find an enchanting courtyard with tinkling chimes echoing and vines growing uncontrolled and free.

I smiled at the intimate little bench situated at the back, so blocked off from any view of the castle, it almost seemed to be its own little separate world.

He settled me on the bench, majiking a book from thin air. I recognized the author, despite the frilly script. Robert Frost. I smiled even wider as he opened to a marked page.

He spoke with a distinguished air, watching me and not looking at the page.

"The rose is a rose,

And was always a rose.

But the theory now goes

That the apple's a rose,

And the pear is, and so's

The plum, I suppose.

The dear only know

What will next prove a rose.

You, of course, are a rose-

But were always a rose."

I blinked in surprise at the recitation, but ignored the unavoidable awkwardness. _**That was beautiful. Will you read another for me?**_

He took my brushed off tension, frowned, and, still watching me, turned to another marked page.

His eyes were sharper as he spoke

"She is as in a field a silken tent

At midday when the sunny summer breeze

Has dried the dew and all its ropes relent,

So that in guise it gently sways at ease,

And its supporting central cedar pole,

That is its pinnacle to heavenward

And signifies the sureness of the soul,

Seems to owe naught to any single cord,

But strictly held by none, is loosely bound

By countless silken ties of love and thought

To everything on earth the compass round,

And only by one's going slightly taut

In the capriciousness of summer air

Is of the slightest bondage made aware."

I straightened up, getting mad again. How dare he, of all people, romanticize my caged predicament? I glared up at him and shot off my own poem before he had uttered another word.

_**A free bird leaps**_

_**on the back of the wind **_

_**and floats downstream **_

_**till the current ends**_

_**and dips his wing**_

_**in the orange sun rays**_

_**and dares to claim the sky.**_

_**But a bird that stalks**_

_**down his narrow cage**_

_**can seldom see through**_

_**his bars of rage**_

_**his wings are clipped and **_

_**his feet are tied**_

_**so he opens his throat to sing.**_

_**The caged bird sings **_

_**with a fearful trill **_

_**of things unknown **_

_**but longed for still **_

_**and his tune is heard **_

_**on the distant hill **_

_**for the caged bird **_

_**sings of freedom.**_

_**The free bird thinks of another breeze**_

_**and the trade winds soft through the sighing trees**_

_**and the fat worms waiting on a dawn bright lawn**_

_**and he names the sky his own**_

_**But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams **_

_**his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream **_

_**his wings are clipped and his feet are tied **_

_**so he opens his throat to sing.**_

_**The caged bird sings **_

_**with a fearful trill **_

_**of things unknown **_

_**but longed for still **_

_**and his tune is heard **_

_**on the distant hill **_

_**for the caged bird **_

_**sings of freedom.**_

I stood as I recited my favorite poem by Maya Angelou, facing Jareth, daring him to come up with something else.

He snapped the book shut. "Very well then, precious, I see we can't see eye to eye on the finer arts, perhaps you have something else in mind?" His eyes were dark, but he and I both knew he should have expected that reaction from me.

I relented my stiff stance and walked softly over to a nearby vine. I lifted a seeking tendril, and watched, amazed as it wound around one of my fingers instantly.

The plant shivered, and I felt a shake course through me as well. Jareth quickly came over and pulled away the delicate feeler. He spoke quietly, "Majik, you see, is an emotional power."

I made a connection. _**That's why Sarah and I were able to make wishes. You have an emotional connection to us.**_

He nodded, looking down at my inquisitive gaze. "And also how you could fly as you ran as fast as you could."

I shook my head, but refused to bring up an argument again.

A small creature fluttered by, and I pulled my head back, realizing it was a fairy. _**They bite, right?**_

He chuckled a bit at my nervousness. "Yes, but only if you touch them. They're vicious about looking immaculate."

I relaxed, and made a mental note to not touch the fairies, then giggled silently as I remembered who I was standing next to. He laughed as well.

We could both feel the tension left over, but silently agreed to forget it for now. This was a moot conversation- I was stuck, and he was my jailer. The disagreement was on how each other viewed it.

I wandered the garden ahead of him, feeling his eyes follow me but ignoring it. I watched beautiful plants devour each other, and familiar ones sway in a sweet breeze.

Roses covered the far wall, pink, yellow, blue, white, and red. I caressed a soft ruby petal as I passed by.

"A rose among roses," I heard him say under his breath, but I pretended that I hadn't, instead continued to walk past the wall, finding a beautiful hedge of Gardenias. Their white blossomed seemed to glow and their heady fragrance flowed over me.

At the same moment I inhaled, I felt a wave of power from the castle that nearly threw me to the ground. I shot my head up, and caught myself about to speak out loud. _**What was that?**_

Jareth glared towards the nearest tower. "My resident sorceress: Eliana. You've met her already."

I nodded, careful with my thoughts. _**Well, I hope she's alright. That felt a little explosive.**_

He chuckled, "Indeed, my dear." His eyes focused on mine with a startling clarity. "I don't suppose you have any… worries to _voice_?" I peered up at him, feigning ignorance.

He raised a brow as I barely kept from wringing my hands behind my back. _**No, why would you ask?**_

He looked up at the tower, eyes thoughtful and lingering, and I pulled my thoughts together. When he looked back towards me, he was smiling. "Precious, this _is_ my kingdom. My castle. My Labyrinth." He walked towards me as he spoke, until he towered over me, and I had to stop my thoughts from giving myself away. I quickly recited nonsensical poems.

He peered down his aquiline nose at me, easily seeing that I was hiding something. "Kirstin... This is my domain. I will not be made a fool of. I _know_ that you made a deal with Eliana. Give up the ghost."

I blinked up at him, forgetting to recite, _**I... I can't tell you. **_ A brief moment of comedy struck me, and I grinned like an idiot. _**It's in the rules!**_

His glare only deepend, not at all entertained by my momentary jest. He leaned over me against the-apparently stronger than they look- bushes. "Darling, I know the 'rules' and that game has come and gone. I want the truth."

I mimed zipping my lips, locking them, and throwing away the key. His eyes widened at my defiance, and he turned on his heel, fuming. "Fine. That's just fine, precious. But tell me, what had you planned on doing with this?" Still facing away, he lifted up his necklace, and I pat my pocket, wondering how he had gotten it.

He looked back now, eyes glaring and dark with leashed anger. I smiled cheekily. I had snatched it not long after we had... agreed on our bet. _**I don't suppose it matters now, Jare. You win in that regards.**_

He sighed loudly, smiling slightly at my continued attitude. "I would suppose not. But don't push your luck, Kirstin. Until you have learned to control your powers, you couldn't use this without harming yourself." He swept away as swift as the wind that followed his absence.

I quickly lost my smirk. "That was close." I whispered. "I'm glad the pendant distracted him."

"But it won't for very long, Princess." I turned to see an old man... or maybe he was a goblin... sitting on a bench not far from me. He looked ancient, robes cascading down over the ground, much longer than his feet.

I blinked at surprise, then shrugged. Nothing is as it seems. I focused on him. "So how would I keep him from questioning it a bit longer?"

He jerked, as if he'd been on the verge of sleeping, and shook himself. "Ah, well, young lady, what matters is not the past, but how we move on to the future."

"Huh?" I wondered if he was addled from the years. I turned away, looking up to where the castle should be, then turned to ask him again, only to find a wall of roses three inches from my nose. "Oh!" I jerked back in surprise.

The roses bloomed as I watched, and I sighed in disappointment before turning back to the castle entrance. Maybe I could make my way back to my room.. scratch that. I need to find a new room.

* * *

Twin eyes watched her leave. "Take your chance, fool!" One set hissed.

The others closed, "I'll decide my move, creature. My actions are mine."

* * *

Alright guys, again, sorry about the long wait, and thank you everyone for favorites and following!

Poems don't belong to me. Robert Frost and Maya Angelou own them!


End file.
